En Sammanförande Förtrollning
by PermanentCarmine
Summary: Lily slår vad om att hon aldrig kommer falla för James, inte ens efter att ha tillbringat två veckor tillsammans med honom, men Lilys vän, Alice, trasslar till det hela lite... JP/LE
1. En sammanförande förtrollning

**AN: Jag håller på att gå igenom och skriva om den här historien. Ingenting av själva handlingen kommer egentligen ändras, men jag finslipar och lägger till lite saker här och där, för att den ska bli bättre helt enkelt. Om ni har läst den förut kan det vara värt att läsa om, men än så länge har jag bara fixat första kapitlet. Jag ska också skriva färdigt storyn, det har jag lovat, men det tar lite tid.**

Det var en lördag sent i oktober och Lily Evans satt och åt Lunch i stora salen tillsammans med sina bästa vänner, Alice och Rose. De hade varit tysta en liten stund då Alice och Rose började tjata om James Potter. Det var en sak de alltid gjorde när de inte hade något annat att prata om.

"Men Lily ärligt talat. Jag är säker på att om du bara gav James en chans så skulle du falla för honom direkt", sa Rose medan hon stoppade en bit tomat i munnen. Rose hade precis vänt bort blicken från James som satt och åt lunch tillsammans med sina vänner precis bredvid dem.

"Lily jag slår vad om att det skulle ta max en vecka sen skulle ni va så här", sa Alice och gjorde en livlig gest med sina armar. Lily skrattade till men blev snabbt allvarlig.

"Inte en chans, ni vet varför jag aldrig skulle gå ut med honom. Eller hur?" Lily tittade menande på dem.

"Ja, vi vet varför du aldrig skulle ha gått ut med honom. Men Lils han har ju förändrats. Han är mycket mognare nu. Dessutom finns det inte en enda tjej på skolan som inte vill vara tillsammans med en marodör, och han är ju uppenbart intresserad. Jag vet att du inte tycker att det är en giltig anledning, men han är ju så söt och snäll också. Alice och jag kan räkna upp hur många anledningar som helst för att du borde vara med honom nu. Eller hur, Alice? Hallå, Alice?" Rose viftade med handen framför Alices ansikte. Alice tittade rakt ut i luften och log på ett märkligt och olycksbådande sätt som hon alltid gjorde då hon hade fått en – enligt henne själv – fantastisk idé.

"Lily, jag slår vad om att det skulle ta max en vecka för dig att falla för honom om du gav honom en chans", sa hon leende.

"Ja, du sa det förut, Alice", sa Rose irriterat medan hon skakade sina mörka lockar ur ansiktet och började skala en apelsin.

"Nej, jag slår vad om det! Det är jätteenkelt. Lily, du är tillsammans med James i en vecka och om du fortfarande hatar honom kommer jag och Rose aldrig mer tjata om att du ska gå ut med honom", sa Alice med en min som gjorde att man kunde tro att hon hade uppfunnit en tidsmaskin, eller något liknande. Roses ansikte sprack upp i ett liknande leende.

"Strålande Alice, nu är hon fast!", ropade Rose tillräckligt högt för att alla i stora salen skulle kunna höra henne. Sirius som hade haft en livlig diskussion om quidditch med Remus och James vände sig om.

"Vad är det som är strålande Rose", frågade han med ett inställsamt leende. Leendet var onödigt för Rose var mer en glad att berätta om Alices plan. Sirius sken upp mer och mer för varje ord hon sa och när hon var klar skrek han också "strålande!" och omfamnade henne. Rose rodnade svagt och sköt honom ifrån sig, men han verkade inte bry sig, utan vände sig till James igen.

"Har du hört på det här James, Lily ska slå vad", sa Sirius glatt till James som avbröt sitt samtal med Remus och förvånat tittade på Lily istället.

"Det ska jag inte alls", sa Lily surt. Hon kunde bara inte tro att hennes båda bästa vänner hade förrått henne på det här sättet. Sirius, James, Alice och Rose verkade ha blivit vänner enbart för att de hade ett gemensamt mål i livet; att få Lily att bli ihop med var det som gav alla dessa människor rätt att lägga sig i hennes privatliv egentligen? Hon hade bara velat äta frukost i lugn och ro.

"Vågar du inte? Du vet väl själv, djupt inne, att James är för bra för att stå emot, inte lika bra som jag så klart, men nästan", sa Sirius självsäkert, och Lily himlade med ögonen åt hans dryghet.

"Vad är det hon inte vågar?", frågade James förvirrat och stirrade från Sirius till Lily. Sirius berättade om Alices idé och den andre pojken sken upp på samma sätt som Sirius hade gjort. James log retligt mot Lily som satt med armarna i kors och tittade surt på dem allihop.

"Om du inte går med på det här Lily, kommer jag bli din personliga plågoande."

"Och jag kommer att hjälpa honom", sa Sirius bestämt och de andra nickade.

"Är det ingen som står på min sida?" Lily tittade anklagande på sina 'så kallade bästa vänner'. Alice såg en aning skuldmedveten ut någon sekund, men sen log hon glatt igen. "Klart vi gör Lils, det här är för ditt eget bästa vet du väl." Lily såg inte särskilt övertygad ut, men alla tittade på henne nu och hon kände sig ganska pressad. En pinsamt tyst minut förflöt utan att någon sa någonting. Saker som det här hände alldeles för ofta och det drev henne till vansinne. Ibland önskade hon att hon hade valt vänner som precis som hon, kunde se igenom marodörernas charmiga yta. De var uppblåsta och arroganta, ja, alla utom Remus det vill säga. Varför han som var så klok och snäll ville hänga med dem förstod hon faktiskt inte alls. Men James, Sirius, och Peter hade alltid varit omogna idioter och skulle antagligen också förbli det för all framtid. Om de bara kunde sluta tjata om det någon gång. Om hon gick med på vadet skulle de bli tvungna att släppa det efter att tiden var slut. Om hon kunde uthärda James en vecka så skulle hon aldrig mer behöva tänka på honom igen. Det kanske faktiskt skulle vara värt det.

"Ja, men okej då", sa Lily tillslut med en suck. Hon visste att de aldrig skulle sluta tjata om hon inte sa ja. Alice, Rose, James och Sirius jublade. Sirius dunkade James broderligt i ryggen och råkade i förbifarten stöta till en förstaårselev som förfärat tittade upp på dem. När de hade lugnat ner sig sa Lily: "Men, ni måste alla lova att lämna mig ifred sen. Och särskilt du." Hon pekade på James. "Lovar", sa James med ett flin som hon inte fann särskilt pålitligt.

"Perfekt!" sa Alice med ett strålande leende. Hon öppnade sin väska och tog fram sin trollstav. Sen mumlade hon lågt en besvärjelse.

"Vad gör du Alice?" Lily tittade misstänksamt på trollstaven som pekade på henne och James.

"Ingenting", sa Alice oskyldigt, men Lily visste att då Alice lät oskyldig var hon raka motsatsen. Hon bestämde sig för att låta det vara för stunden. Alice var den snällaste person Lily kände. Hon skulle aldrig göra Lily någon skada.

"Aja, jag är mätt så nu tänker jag gå ner till sjön. Det är nog fortfarande varmt ute." Lily tittade upp i taket. Himlen var klarblå, bara något enstaka moln här och där syntes till. Hon hade sett fram emot att ligga med en bok på gräset hela veckan och nu var det äntligen helg, och fint väder till på köpet. Bara hon, hennes bok, fjärilar, vind i håret och sol. Kunde man föreställa sig något mer underbart?

"Vänta lite här nu. Du ska ju vara med mig", sa James och spräckte hennes drömbubbla. Han log mot henne, men hon log inte tillbaka.

"Du får väl följa med då," suckade hon. James hade definitivt inte funnits med i hennes plan för en perfekt eftermiddag, men hon hade gått med på att tillbringa tid med honom, och hon bröt aldrig ett löfte.

"Jag ska bara gå och hämta någonting i min sovsal," sa James och reste sig upp.

"Potter!", sa Lily ursinnigt. "Fint, jag väntar här." Hon satte sig ner med armarna i kors. Så det var nu det började. Hon skulle behöva anpassa sig till den här uppblåsta idioten i en vecka. Toppen!

James började gå mot trapporna men vände sig om då den rödhåriga flickan plötsligt skrek till. Hon hade plötsligt och ofrivilligt rest sig upp och tagit ett steg framåt.

"Någonting osynligt drog upp mig från bänken", sa hon förvånat. "Är det här något trick från din sida, Potter?" Det var typiskt marodörerna att hålla på med konstiga trollformler som skulle vara 'roliga' men i slutändan oftast satte något stackars offer i väldigt pinsamma situationer.

"Nej faktiskt inte," sa han som om han var förvånad över att någon annan än han kunde skoja överhuvudtaget. Alice viskade någonting i Roses öra och Rose fnittrade till.

"Vad sa du till Rose, Alice?", sa Lily och man kunde nästan se blixtar i hennes ögon. Om det visade sig att det var hennes egna vänner som hade förhäxat henne skulle hon helt enkelt bli tvungen att säga upp vänskapen.

"Åh, hon sa bara att hennes förtrollning fungerade som den skulle", sa Rose och fnittrade. Alice tittade surt på Rose och muttrade något om "förtroende" och "riktiga vänner".

"Vad är det du har gjort, Alice", frågade Lily och hennes ansikte var nu fyllt av fasa. Alice var helt otrolig med försvar mot svartkonster men inte så fantastisk med trollformellära. Om Alice hade försökt förhäxa henne på något sätt, fanns det en stor risk för att någonting kunde ha gått snett.

"Jag trodde inte att det skulle fungera så bokstavligt", Alice bet sig i läppen och Lilys farhågor fördubblades.

"_Vad_ skulle inte fungera så bokstavligt?"

"Lily, om du går bort mot lärarbordet och du går mot entréhallen, James", sa Alice långsamt. Lily började ängsligt gå och James stegade bort mot entréhallen men efter ett par steg gick det inte att gå längre.

"Jag kan inte gå längre, något håller mig tillbaka", sa Lily som kände det som om någon hade knytigt ett rep runt hennes midja, som höll henne fast där hon stod.

"Samma här", sa James och tog i så hårt han kunde för att gå åt andra hållet. Lily föll ner på golvet med ett skrik. Hon drogs med James när han gick. James vände sig om när han hörde henne skrika och skyndade fram till henne, där hon låg på mage på golvet på ett ganska generande sätt. Hon satte sig rodnande upp och ignorerade handen som James sträckte ut för att hjälpa henne.

"Hur gick det, älskling?"

"Det gick dåligt och jag är _inte_ din älskling. Det är min otursdag." Hon satte armarna i kors och stirrade surt på honom.

"Det verkar som om vi sitter ihop med ett osynligt rep", sa James och letade i luften efter repet.

"Det är inget rep, det är Alices förtrollning såklart", fräste hon. Lily reste sig upp och försökte borsta av eventuellt damm som kunde ha hamnat på hennes klädnad.

"Hur tar man bort den här förtrollningen, Alice?" Hon försökte låta samlad och belevad, istället för som en person som just blivit släpad längs golvet av sin värsta fiende.

"Jag är rädd för att det inte går", pep Alice och tittade oroligt från James till Lily, som kände hur hon började tappa fattningen igen.

"Vad menar du med att det inte går", viskade Lily förfärat, rädd för att ens tala om det högt. Det här började utveckla sig till helvetet på jorden.

"Om ni har tur, så försvinner den om en vecka." Alice drog sig nervöst i tröjärmen som om hon var rädd för att Lily skulle kasta sig över henne. Lily kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till den första delen av hennes mening.

"Om vi har tur", upprepade Lily och det såg ut som hon skulle svimma.

"Det kan dröja lite beroende på vädret och speciella omständigheter." Lily la sig ner på golvet och blundade. Alla tankar på damm och risken att göra bort sig var som bortblåsta. Hon behövde hämta andan.

"Det här är en mardröm," viskade hon.

"Nej, det är brilliant", sa Rose.


	2. Dödsorsak: uttråkning

**AN: Nu är det här kapitlet också uppdaterat.**

När Lily tillslut hade hämtat sig från chocken reste hon sig upp och fann sig själv öga mot öga med en brett leende James Potter, hennes absoluta favoritsyn i världen (inte).

"Ska vi gå ner till sjön, då?" frågade han förhoppningsfullt, men Lily hade totalt tappat lusten. De behövde hantera det här problemet nu. Lily visste att vissa typer av trollformler bara växte sig starkare om man inte gjorde något åt dem med en gång.

"Nej! Det ska vi inte. Vi ska gå till Dumbledore och be honom ta bort den här förtrollningen," fräste Lily, som hade kommit fram till att om någon visste hur man skulle upphäva förtrollningen så var det Dumbledore. Chocken hade släppt och ersatts av extrem irritation. Hon var på sitt värsta humör och hon tänkte inte sluta fräsa åt allt och alla förrän någon tog bort förtrollning. Hon hade gått med på att spendera lite tid med Potter, inte på att vara bokstavligen fastlåst vid honom 24 timmar om dygnet.

"Nej, det får ni inte!", skrek Rose som var mycket mer inblandad i Lilys kärleksliv än vad den rödhåriga flickan skulle föredra. Lily blängde förebrående på henne.

"Jo, det _ska_ vi." Hon drog med James mot entréhallen. De andra verkade ropa något efter dem men Lily lyssnade inte. Hon stormade uppför trapporna och James kunde inte göra annat än följa efter.

"Ta det lugnt Lils, så farligt är det väl inte?" flinade James, på sitt vanliga lättsamma sätt då de skyndade genom korridorerna.

"Det är väldigt farligt och för dig är det Evans."

"Okej, Lils", sa James och skrattade. De kom fram till Dumbledores kontor väldigt snabbt. Professor McGonagall kom precis ner för den snurrande trappan och tittade bistert på dem.

"Potter, Evans, vad gör ni här?", sa hon misstänksamt.

"Vi har ett litet problem som vi måste prata med professor Dumbledore om", sa Lily och sneglade bistert på James.

"Rektorn är bortrest, men om det är något som ni behöver prata om så kan ni lika gärna göra det med mig." Lily skulle precis öppna munnen när James tog tag i hennes hand och snabbt började dra henne bort längs korridoren.

"Nej, det behövs inte, men tack ändå," ropade han efter sig. När de gått runt en krök släppte James hennes hand och Lily blängde på honom. McGonagall kanske hade kunnat hjälpa dem. Ville verkligen James vara fastlåst vid henne på det här sättet? Lily skulle inte ens vilja tvingas vara med en person hon tyckte mycket om, exakt hela tiden. Tyckte han verkligen om henne så mycket? Tanken var på något sätt skrämmande. Hon hade intalat sig själv att vad James kände för henne bara var ett lättsinnat intresse, utan någon djupare grund, som han hade intalat sig var äkta kärlek, men tänk om det inte var så? Det skulle kännas svårare att avvisa honom om han verkligen älskade henne. Men det var ju befängt. Marodörerna brydde sig aldrig om något annat än Quidditch, mat och skämt.

"Vad gjorde du sådär för?", sa Lily och strök sin värkande handled.

"Den där besvärjelsen är nog inte så tillåten, Alice skulle råka riktigt illa ut om McGonagall fick reda på det." Lily var förvånad över att han hade tänkt på Alices välbefinnande i en sån situation. Hon hade inte trott att James var så omtänksam om sina vänner. Men det är klart. Han var ju van vid att bryta mot reglerna, och när de gällde marodörerna så blev ofta alla straffade om en blev det. Han var säkert bara van vid att rädda sitt eget skin.

"Men vi går till Dumbledore och försöker igen imorgon, eller hur?" sa hon surt. Hon var irriterad över att hon för en sekund hade trott att han kanske hade förändrats.

"Visst, men vad gör vi nu?" sa James, lika lätthjärtat som alltid. Lily tyckte inte alls om hans sätt att säga _vi_.

"_Jag_ tänker gå till uppehållsrummet. Jag bryr mig inte om vad _du_ gör."

"Om du inte bryr dig om vad jag gör så har jag några bra idéer om vad _jag_ kan göra tillsammans med dig", sa James och flinade. Typiskt killar. De kan få vad som helst att låta suggestivt. Hon önskade mer än någonsin att hon bara kunde vara ifred med en bok just nu. Hon skulle bli tvungen att försöka uppfylla sin önskan och på något sätt få in James i bilden.

"Okej då! Jag bryr mig inte så länge du inte stör mig på något sätt. Okej?"

"Visst."

Några minuter senare kom de in genom porträtthålet. Deras vänner satt vid fåtöljerna framför brasan. Rose verkade skratta åt något som Sirius just hade sagt, Remus läste en tjock bok och Alice satt på ett bord och dinglade förväntansfullt med benen.

"Gick det bra hos Dumbledore", ropade Alice som hoppade ner från bordet då hon fick syn på dem och kom skuttande med de ljusbruna flätorna daskande mot ryggen.

"Han var inte där", sa Lily nedstämt.

"Men i så fall gick det ju bra", skrattade Alice.

"Du är inte på långa vägar förlåten om du undrar", sa Lily surt. Alice gjorde de klassiska hundögonen, men Lily kände sig faktiskt uppriktigt förråd av sin vän och hade lust att vara ifred, hur nu det skulle gå till.

"Nej! Jag tänker inte ge mig", sa Lily och tittade bort. Hon gick fram till ett bord nära brasan och satte sig ner för att skriva färdigt en läxa i trollkonsthistoria. Det var lika bra att hon försökte få någonting gjort. James följde efter och satte sig mittemot henne. Han plockade fram sin trollkonsthistoria läxa och började skriva han också, trots att han vanligtvis inte började göra sina läxor förrän på söndagseftermiddagarna. Men om Lily såg att han jobbade på sin uppsats kanske hon skulle förstå att han var mycket mer ansvarsfull nu än förr. Efter några minuter hade han emellertid tröttnat. Vad var poängen med att jobba i förväg om han ändå kunde skriva sin uppsats på söndagskvällen och få U i betyg?

"Skulle vi inte gå ner till sjön?", utbrast han då ytterligare några minuter hade förflutit i tystnad. Lily skakade lätt på huvudet utan att titta upp från uppsatsen. James undrade hur vättekrigen kunde vara intressantare än det vackra vädret utomhus, men han visste bättre än att ifrågasätta det vid det här laget. Om han kände Lily rätt var hon irriterad och letade därför efter anledningar att bli arg på honom, men om han skötte sig exemplariskt så skulle hon inte kunna hävda att han var lika omogen som förut.

"Nähä", sa James därför och fortsatte skriva. Han ansträngde sig särskilt för att se flitigare ut än vad han faktiskt var.

"Kan du hjälpa mig med det här Lily", sa han efter några minuter. Han behövde inte hjälp egentligen men han ville att det skulle börja prata, och om läxor var det enda som fanns att prata om fick det duga. Han skulle kunna visa att han faktiskt till allas och sin egen stora förvåning, mindes någonting från deras lektion i fredags.

"Kanske, om du ber snällt", sa Lily fortfarande utan att titta på honom.

"Snälla, söta, rara, vackra Lily, skulle inte du kunna hjälpa mig med det här, tack." Om hon bara ville titta upp på honom skulle han kunna dra till med sitt charmigaste leende, men eftersom hon envist stirrade på sin uppsats fick han nöja sig med att använda rösten.

"Nej." Lily log elakt och tittade upp, bara för att se hans häpna min. Tjejer brukade aldrig avvisa honom när han använde den där rösten.

"Orättvist", muttrade James. Han borde väl ha vant sig vid att Lily aldrig gick med på något han sa men det sved alltid en aning ändå.

Kvällen förflöt mycket långsamt och mycket händelselöst för James. Han hoppades att någon marodör skulle komma och rädda honom från att dö av uttråkning, men marodörerna verkade ha övergivit honom. Han försökte prata med Lily men hon var inte som en tegelmur, mer som en tjugo meter hög pansarmur. När han tillslut såg att hon stoppade ner sin uppsats i trolldomshistoria pustade han ut. Men bara för att se henne dra upp en ny uppsats som hon började skriva på. Själv hade han helt gett upp läxorna. Han skulle ju såklart kunna ta henne från hennes stol med våld, men han ville inte göra henne ännu argare än hon redan var. Om hon bara ville prata med honom så skulle han ju kunna visa henne att han inte var sådär uppblåst och arrogant som hon alltid trott. Det var ju det som var poängen med vadet.

"Lily, poängen med vadet var ju att vi skulle vara med varandra, prata du vet? Vi kan väl gå ner till sjön i alla fall", sa han tillslut. Det började bli mörkt, men det skulle antagligen vara i alla fall en aning soligt i någon timme till. Solnedgångar var ju dessutom väldigt romantiska, eller hur?

"Kan du inte sitta still i en minut?"

"Vi har suttit här i typ tre timmar nu", klagade han och vred sig i stolen.

"Sen när då är fyrtiofem minuter samma sak som tre timmar?"

"Har vi bara suttit här i fyrtiofem minuter! Det känns som år," stönade James, alla ansträngningar för att verka tålmodig som bortblåsta. Nu ville han bara att någonting skulle hända.

Men till hans förtret fortsatte kvällen utan att det hände något särskilt överhuvudtaget. James somnade tillslut i sin stol och väcktes av ljudet av Lily som plockade ihop sina saker. Hon reste sig upp och gav honom en min som han inte riktigt kunde tyda.

"Nu tänker jag gå och lägga mig. God natt", sa hon.


	3. Sömniga problem

**AN: Nu är det här kapitlet också uppdaterat.**

"Nu tänker jag gå och lägga mig. God natt" sa Lily och började gå upp för trappan till flickornas sovsal. James drogs med upp för trappan efter Lily som bestämt klev upp för trappstegen.

"Lily gå inte upp där det kommer…", sa James panikslaget men längre kom han inte för trappan förvandlades till en slät kana. Lily ramlade baklänges på James som försökte ta emot henne, men misslyckades med att hålla balansen, och de ramlade ner på varandra och gled ner för trappan. Det hela slutade med att de låg i en hög vid trappans fot. Det gick inte att se vems armar och ben som var vems, men man kunde tydligt höra att det var Lily som sa ord ingen hade trott att hon någonsin skulle använda.

"Vad skulle det där vara bra för," fräste den rödhåriga flickan när hon tillslut hade lugnat ner sig. James reste sig upp, en aning irriterad. Det var ju faktiskt inte hans fel.

"Det var inte jag, killar får inte vara i flickornas sovsal," sa han och sträckte ut en hand för att hjälpa henne upp. Precis som förra gången tog hon den inte.

"Men flickor får ju va i pojkarnas."

"De tyckte väl att tjejer är pålitligare än killar."

"Där hade de rätt i alla fall" sa Lily och reste sig ostadigt upp. Hon tittade sig runt i rummet. Om de inte kunde sova i sovsalen skulle hon i alla fall se till att hon hade det bekvämt.

"Jag ska ha soffan," sa hon och skyndade sig bort mot brasan. Mitt i ett steg tvärstannade hon. Det gick inte att gå längre. Hon vände sig om och tittade på James med en mördande blick.

"Ja" sa hon sockersött, och satte händerna i höfterna.

"Inte en chans att vi sover där," sa han som om det var det mest befängda han kunde tänka sig. Såklart, tänkte Lily. Han var ju renblodig och rik och hade säkert, till skillnad från henne, aldrig behövt sova på annat än gåsdun i hela sitt liv. Själv hade hon åkt på massor av kampingsemestrar när hon var liten och varit tvungen att sova på mycket mer obekväma saker än soffor.

"Var annars" frågade hon irriterat. Det var inte som om de hade mycket annat att välja på.

"I min sovsal såklart." Lily kunde inte tro hans fräckhet. Hon hade varit i killarnas sovsal en enda gång tidigare och det hade räckt. Den var full av skräp och gamla sockor och… och… killbaciller! Det fanns inte på världskartan att hon skulle överlägga att sova där.

"Aldrig i livet att jag går upp där!" sa hon bestämt och satte armarna i kors. Det fanns ingenting James kunde säga för att övertala henne. Hon skulle hellre sova på golvet. Det hon inte hade räknat med var att James inte skulle försöka övertyga henne, utan helt enkelt skulle använda sin styrka.

"Tur för mig att jag är starkare än dig då" sa han och började gå mot trappan till pojkarnas sovsal. Hon kunde inte tro att han skulle ta till så fula knep. Men hon hade inte tagit alla de där danslektionerna förgäves. Hon var starkare än hon såg ut.

"Är du inte alls," sa hon och stretade emot med all sin kraft.

"Ska vi slå vad," sa han och började gå upp för trappan.

Fem minuter senare var de uppe i pojkarnas sovsal.

"Okej du var starkare" flämtade Lily och satte sig ner på golvet med ryggen lutad mot väggen och ögonen slutna. Antingen var James starkare än hon hade väntat sig eller så hade det gått alldeles för lång tid sen hon tränade ordentligt.

"Om du bara hade följt med från början hade vi kommit hit mycket fortare," sa James och la sig utmattad på sin säng. Hennes krafter hade tydligen inte gått åt helt förgäves. Lily tittade sig runt i rummet. Det var otroligt stökigt. Tidningar, kläder och gammalt godispapper låg överallt, precis som hon hade väntat sig. Det såg inte ut som om de någonsin hade städat.

"Jag måste hämta min tandborste och pyjamas," sa Lily elakt. Han skulle antagligen inte orka dra upp henne hit en gång till om de väl gick ner igen.

"Behövs inte, jag bad Alice hämta dem åt dig." Lily undrade när han hade hunnit göra det, men hon hade väl varit för upptagen av sin uppsats för att lägga märke till det. Sen insåg hon vad det här betydde.

"Åh, nej!" flämtade hon förskräckt. Det fanns inte en chans att hennes vän inte skulle utnyttja ett tillfälle som detta för att sätta Lily i fler pinsamma situationer.

"Vadå, vad är det för fel" sa James förvånat. Han hade säkert trott att han gjorde henne en tjänst genom att fråga Alice.

"Inte Alice!" sa Lily med en röst som fick en att tro att världen skulle gå under. Precis då öppnade Alice dörren och steg in i rummet. Hon hade ett väldigt litet bylte i armarna.

"Du sårar mig Lils" sa hon med låtsad ledsen röst, men Lily kunde se hur hennes ögon glittrade på ett sätt som var långt ifrån ledset. Lily skyndade sig att resa sig upp och tog några steg mot sin vän.

"Här är dina grejer," sa Alice och kastade till Lily, som nätt och jämnt lyckades fånga dem, en tandborste och en ljusblå sidennäsduk.

"Alice, vad är det här," klagade Lily och höll upp det som vid första anblicken hade sett ut som en näsduk.

"Det är en julklapp. En försenad julklapp," sa brunetten. Hon lyckades på något sätt flina ondskefullt, trots att hon alltid annars såg ut som godheten själv, med de runda ansiktet och stora ljusbruna ögonen. Lily vecklade upp det ljusblå sidenstycket. Det visade sig vara ett mycket litet och mycket tunt sidennattlinne.

"Snälla Alice," bönföll Lily. Som om hon inte hade gjort bort sig tillräckligt redan. Hon skulle egentligen vilja tala några ord med Alice, men det verkade hennes vän inte alls vara med på.

"Näps, inte en chans. God natt Lily. God natt James" sa hon och innan Lily hann komma med några fler invändningar hade hon försvunnit genom dörren. Lily tittade dystert efter brunetten några sekunder, innan hon tillslut insåg att flickan inte skulle komma tillbaka bara för att hon stirrade på dörren. Lily vände sig om till rummet och insåg att det fanns ett hål i James plan.

"Var ska jag sova någonstans?" suckade hon. James såg sig omkring, han hade tydligen inte tänkt på det heller.

"Peter är ju i sjukhusflygeln, så du kan ju ta hans säng," sa han tillslut efter att ha kliat sig i pannan.

"Usch, nej," sa Lily och tittade på Peters stökiga lakan. Hon tyckte sig tydligt skymta flera par använda sockor och chokladgrodeförpackningar. Hon kände inga killar som var särskilt hygieniska av sig, men Peter var ändå värre än de flesta.

"Då får du sova bredvid mig," sa James och klappade bredvid sig på sängen. Hans säng såg inte alls lika farlig ut som Peters, men hon tänkte ändå inte sova bredvid honom. Det var att gå alldeles för långt.

"Aldrig livet, vi får trolla fram en till säng."

"Kan du trolla fram sängar?" frågade James imponerat.

"Nej, jag har bara kommit till stolar" sa Lily nedslaget, då hon insåg att ingen av dem hade kommit så långt än. De skulle lära sig att trolla fram större möbler nästa månad, men än så länge var det bästa Lily lyckats frammana en fåtölj, och då låg hon ändå före resten av klassen.

"Då kan du ju sova på en stol" flinade James. Lily himlade med ögonen, inte för första gången den dagen.

"Om vi frågar McGonagall, så kanske…" började hon och James höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Okej, okej, jag fattar, ingen bra idé, men jag vill i alla fall ha ett eget täcke," sa hon och svängde på trollstaven. Ett mjukt satängtäcke med gröna bladmönster föll ner på sängen. Lily var riktigt nöjd över stilen på möbler och liknande som hon hade lyckats utveckla. Så vitt hon visste kunde ingen annan i deras årskurs göra invecklade mönster på sakerna. Hon hade just trollat fram en extra huvudkudde då dörren flög upp och Sirius kom inspringande med Remus tätt i hälarna. Remus som såg ursinnig ut pekade på Sirius med trollstaven.

"Kom igen, Måntand. Jag lovar att inte göra om det," sa Sirius som försökte gömma sig bakom en av stolparna till James himmelsäng. Det förvånade inte Lily att Sirius hade bråkat med Remus. Den mindre pojken var oftast alldeles för snäll för att säga ifrån, men det var inte hon.

"Vad har han gjort nu?" frågade hon argt. Remus som inte lagt märke till Lily hoppade till och stoppade ner trollstaven i fickan. Han visste att Lily kunde ställa till med ett spektakel för minsta småsak och ville tydligen inte ha världens krig i sin egen sovsal.

"Det spelar ingen roll," muttrade han och gick bort till sin säng som var den prydligaste av de fyra. Sirius pustade ut och flinade. Lily öppnade munnen för att skälla ut Sirius, men han hade just fått syn på vad hon höll i händerna, och avbröt henne.

"Vad ska du ha näsduken till, Evans?" Lily svor och försökte gömma nattlinnet bakom ryggen, men Sirius grabbade tag i det och höll upp det.

"Tjusigt, men tycker du inte att det är lite uppenbart vad du har för avsikter när du väljer det här?" Sirius vickade på ögonbrynen och gav Lily en menande blick. Den rödhåriga flickan rodnade och ryckte åt sig nattlinnet.

"Det var Alice," mumlade hon.

"Jaja, skyll ifrån dig bara," flinade Sirius. Han gick bort till sin koffert och började byta om. Lily upptäckte plötsligt att både Remus och James redan var halvnakna. Herregud! vilken överkropp James hade. Hon kunde inte sluta titta. Hur kunde han fått så där mycket muskler? Han och Sirius åt ju alltid som hästar. Det måste bero på all quidditch, men ändå…

"När Evans är färdig med att kolla in James, kanske hon också ska byta om," ringde Sirius röst retsamt. James tittade upp och log strålande mot Lily, som rodnade djupt igen.

"Jag kollade inte…" mumlade hon och svor tyst. Sirius kastade sig på sin säng och la händerna bakom huvudet.

"Vi väntar" sa han och tittade på Lily med höjda ögonbryn.

"Jag tänker inte byta om mitt framför ögonen på er om du trodde det," sa hon surt och gick in i badrummet.

Lily tittade på sig själv i spegeln. Hon såg inte för hemsk ut. Det mörkröda håret och de gröna ögonen hade hon alltid gillat och hyn var inte så dum den heller. Inte för att hon brydde sig speciellt om att se snygg ut inför Potter och hans gäng såklart. Men det är ju alltid ett plus att se bra ut i alla sammanhang. När hon hade försäkrat sig om att det inte gick att se in genom nyckelhålet bytte hon om och borstade tänderna. Hon tittade på sig själv i spegeln igen. Hon kände sig en gnutta avundsjuk på Alice som var väldigt kort och hade ett runt ansikte omringat av små ljusbruna lockar som fick henne att se sötare ut än den sötaste docka. Usch, hon skulle aldrig bli så söt som Alice. Möjligtvis vacker, men aldrig söt på det sättet som Alice var. Och varför skulle Alice alltid trassla till det för henne? Men nu var det väl bara att bita ihop och ta itu med det, tänkte hon. Imorgon skulle de ju gå till Dumbledore och be om hjälp och då borde väl allt lösa sig. Lily öppnade dörren och klev ut. Hon gick fram till James säng och ritade en linje i mitten med trollstaven.

"Här är min sida och här är din. Jag mördar dig om du har så mycket som ett finger på min sida. Uppfattat?" sa Lily och tittade skarpt på James.

"Uppfattat" sa James och flinade brett mot henne "Du är jättesöt i den där näsduken föresten"

"Sluta!" sa Lily och svepte in sig i sitt täcke och satte sig på sängen. Men hon kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till att han hade använt ordet "söt". Nej, det måste bara ha varit något han slängde ur sig, tänkte hon och ruskade frustrerat på huvudet. James drog för förhängena till deras säng och la sig på den med armarna bakom huvudet.

"Åh! Det här känns så fel!" kved Lily. Hon hade svurit på att hon aldrig skulle hamna i den här situationen. Och nu satt hon i James jäkla Potters säng. Bara för att hon var tvungen till det, men ändå. Och James flinade som om det var hans förtjänst alltihop.

"Jag tycker tvärtom att det känns helt rätt." Lily sneglade på honom och kunde igen inte låta bli att lägga märke till hans överkropp igen.

"Kan du inte sätta på dig pyjamasskjortan åtminstone," sa hon och försökte att inte titta. Det var typiskt att så många idioter välsignades med fantastiskt utseende. Det var helt enkelt inte rättvist.

"Går inte" flinade James.

"Vaddå går inte?"

"Sirius hade sönder den och föresten trodde jag inte du hade något emot det," sa James och flinade ännu bredare.

"Sluta!" sa hon rodnande och slog till honom med sin kudde.

"Sluta med vaddå? Du är den som slåss," skrattade James. Lily satte händerna för öronen och mumlade tyst.

"Han finns inte, han finns inte, han finns inte." Som om han skulle försvinna bara för att hon bad om det. James skrattade igen och vände sig om. Hon la sig motvilligt ner hon också, med ryggen mot honom och så långt ut på kanten av sängen som hon kunde.

"God natt, Lily" sa han efter några minuter och hon svarade inte.


	4. Ett litet missförstånd

"God morgon älskling! Jag har absolut inget emot det här men vi kommer att missa frukosten om vi inte går upp nu." Lily hörde vagt någon prata. Men hon ville inte vakna. Det var så skönt att bara få sova. Hon knep ihop ögonen så hårt hon kunde och klamrade sig hårdare fast vid någons varma kropp. Det luktade gott. Vänta nu här, tänkte hon förskräckt. Vems nakna bröst var det hon kramade? Hon slog upp ögonen och såg till stora fasa en nöjt leende James bara några centimeter från hennes ansikte. Lily skrek till och i sin iver att ta sig så långt bort från honom som möjligt ramlade hon ner från sängen.

"Hur gick det Lils?" James hade skyndat sig fram till henne och han försökte bekymrat hjälpa henne upp.

"Släpp mig" sa Lily argt och puttade honom ifrån sig. Varför, varför, varför behövde så många pinsamma saker hända henne på ett och samma dygn. Hon var ju prefekt och nästa år skulle hon antagligen bli första prefekt. Det var Alices fel alltihop. Hon reste sig upp och tittade på klockan som låg på James nattduksbord.

"Hon är ju kvart i elva! Varför har du inte väckt mig tidigare?" skrek hon och tittade argt på James.

"Det verkade inte som om du ville bli väckt"

"Vad menar du med det" sa Lily och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Du liksom pratade i sömnen" James kliade sig besvärat i nacken.

"Vad sa jag" Lily visste att hon ofta pratade i sömnen och tyvärr ofta om privata saker.

"Du sa mest mitt namn", sa James och log. Lily blev röd i ansiktet.

"Min hund heter James ", blåljög hon. James rodnade men hämtade sig snabbt.

"Är han ny?" frågade han.

"Nej jag har haft honom sen jag var elva. Hur så?"

"Förra veckan sa du till Alice att det enda husdjur du någonsin haft var en katt som hette Maple."

"Ja, ehm. Jag liksom…" stammade Lily "Vänta nu här. Tjuvlyssnar du på våra samtal?" James rodnade igen. Han rufsade nervöst till sitt hår.

"Alltså, jag liksom bara råkade höra." Lily suckade. Tänk om han hade hört något mer. Alice och Lily pratade om allt, överallt. Hon skyndade sig in i badrummet och gjorde sig i ordning så snabbt hon kunde. Hennes hår såg förskräckligt ut. Hon försökte frenetiskt att reda ut tovorna medan hon muttrade tyst till sin egen spegelbild. När hon godkänt spegelbilden slängde hon upp dörren och började gå ner för trappan. De gick ner till frukosten under tystnad. De kom precis i senaste laget. Det var bara några förstaårselever och ett gäng tjejer från fjärde årskursen vid gryffindorbordet som fortfarande åt. Lily såg på medan James lassade på sitt fat med allt från bacon till fruktsallad. Det var sjukt att en person kunde äta så mycket.

"Det är ju Hogsmeadehelg så vi kan väl gå dit efter frukosten" sa James efter en stund.

"För det första lovade du mig att vi skulle gå till Dumbledore idag och för det andra har du en vän som ligger i sjukhusflygeln. Efter det kan vi kanske gå till Hogsmeade" sa Lily som inte förstod varför James ätande störde henne så mycket.

"Åh" sa James besviket och fortsatte äta.

Efter frukosten gick dem för att träffa Dumbledore. Han var precis på väg upp till sitt kontor när de kom fram till stenfiguren.

"Evans och jag har en grej som vi skulle behöva reda ut, Professorn."

"Följ med upp till kontoret så kan vi nog lösa det på något sätt", log Dumbledore mot dem. När de kom upp till kontoret satte sig Dumbledore i sin stol och granskade dem noggrant.

"Minerva berättade för mig att det verkade som om ni hade… Ska vi säga ett litet problem" sa han.

"Det är alldeles riktigt, Sir" sa James. Dumbledore tittade ner på Lilys mage. Lily blev nervös. Hade hon spillt något vid frukosten? Eller varför stirrade Dumbledore så… Hon tittade ner på sin tröja. Den var ren. Men Dumbledore fortsatte titta som om letade efter ett tecken av något slag. Plötsligt förstod hon.

"Nej! Nej, nej! Det är inte alls den sortens problem" sa Lily som blivit blossande röd i ansiktet.

"Åh, jaha" sa Dumbledore ursäktande. James såg ut som ett ufo.

"Vadå? Jag förstår ingenting" sa han förvirrat. Lily stod stel som en pinne, röd som en kräfta i ansiktet.

"Minerva fick intrycket av att Lily var gravid" sa Dumbledore lugnt. Lily blev om möjligt ännu rödare i ansiktet. James ansikte skiftade från oförstående till att ha nästan samma nyans som Lilys. Det blev väldigt tyst några sekunder. Dumbledore harklade sig.

"Så ert problem?" sa han. Lily och James berättade ganska kortfattat om vad som hade hänt.

När de var färdiga var stämningen fortfarande ganska spänd, men Dumbledore fortsatte som om inget hade hänt.

"Så ni kanske behöver en egen sovsal antar jag och era scheman bör ändras lite" sa han.

"Men kan du inte bryta förtrollningen" sa Lily.

"Tyvärr så är den typen av magi som er vän, Alice använde obrytbar. Ni har båda gått med på att vara tillsammans i en vecka och då kommer det att bli så" sa Dumbledore.

"Men jag menade det inte så bokstavligt!" sa Lily som började bli desperat.

"Jag tror tyvärr inte att det spelar någon roll" sa Dumbledore och log. "Det kan ta ett par dagar att ordna en ny sovsal åt er. Klarar ni er så länge?" Ingen svarade.

"Jag tolkar det som ett ja. Era scheman fixar jag enkelt. Är det okej om ni går på forntida runskrift istället för spådomskonst på tisdagar och skötsel av magiska djur på torsdags eftermiddagar? Resten av lektionerna har ni väl tillsammans?"

"Tyvärr" muttrade Lily tyst.

På väg till sjukhusflygeln sa de ingenting alls. Lily var nedslagen för att besvärjelsen inte gick att bryta och James var fortfarande generad över det lilla missförståndet. Madam Pomfrey ville inte släppa in dem när de kom fram. Hon sa att Peter sov så de gick ner till stora salen igen där det nu serverades lunch.

"Här borta" ropade Alice och viftade med handen. De gick bort och satte sig bredvid henne. Rose, Remus och Sirius satt på andra sidan bordet.

"Det ser ut som ni har sett ett spöke. Vad är det som har hänt" frågade Rose när hon såg deras nedstämda ansikten.

"Inget särskilt" sa Lily och rodnade. "Vi var uppe hos Dumbledore och han kunde inte ta bort förtrollningen bara"

"Det förklarar kanske ditt ansikte, men vad är det för fel på James" sa Sirius.

"Inget" sa James och log halvhjärtat. Rose snörpte på munnen.

"Vad inget är tänker jag ta reda på. Om ni inte ger med er frivilligt kommer jag att pressa er tills ni berättar" sa hon och tittade från James till Lily.

"Jag lovar det är ingenting. Vi kan väl gå till Hogsmeade. Jag tror jag dör om jag inte får en lakritsstav snart" sa James och de andra nickade instämmande och plockade ihop sina saker.

"Jag kommer att ta reda på det" viskade Rose till James och Lily när dem andra började gå mot entréhallen. Hennes mörka ögon genomborrade dem intensivt i tur och ordning. Lily och James tittade på varandra och för första gången någonsin verkade det som de tänkte exakt likadant.


	5. Med strömmen

De gick sakta bort mot Hogsmeade. Sirius berättade massor av skämt och till Lilys förtret viskade Rose och Alice med varandra och vägrade berätta vad de pratade om. När de kom fram till byn skyndade sig en rodnande Remus iväg för att träffa en tjej från Ravenclaw under busvisslingar och pikar från Sirius.

"Kan du inte låta honom vara" sa Lily.

"Det är ingen fara, Lily " sa Sirius "Han tar inte illa upp alls". Hon höjde på ögonbrynen, men sa inget mer. De gick in på det fullproppade värdshuset trekvastar och satte sig vid ett bord. Alice var på väg fram till disken, men Sirius skrek "nej!" och drog tillbaks henne. Alice gick förvånat tillbaka till bordet.

"Om han är så angelägen om att bjuda så antar jag att det är okej med mig" sa hon och tittade bort mot Sirius.

"Jag tror inte det är det han är ute efter" sa Rose med så syrlig röst att den kunde ha fått blommor att vissna. Lily tittade förvånat bort mot Sirius vid disken. Han pratade med en ung, söt servitris som skrattade åt något han just hade sagt medan hon hällde upp honungsöl i fem stora glas.

"Nämen! Det verkar som om någon är avundsjuk." Lily hade längtat efter hämnd mycket länge. Rose rodnade och muttrade något ohörbart. Sirius kom tillbaks med ett strålande leende och fem glas med honungsöl. Alla tackade förutom Rose som tittade bort.

"Vad är det med henne" sa Sirius förvånat. Lily tänkte svara ärligt och elakt men ändrade sig mitt i en mening.

"Rose gillade inte att du… har håret på det där sättet." Rose såg väldigt arg ut men, Lily visste att det var ingenting jämfört med hur hon hade sett ut om Lily hade avslutat meningen som hon först hade tänkt. Sirius såg väldigt förbryllad ut och Lily hörde att han frågade James vad det var för fel på hans hår på vägen till godisbaronen. Utanför godisbaronen sa Alice och Rose att de behövde fixa något och de skyndade iväg. James, Lily och Sirius pressade sig in i den lilla butiken. Det verkade som om alla Hogwarts elever hade bestämt sig för att gå in där just då. Sirius hade snart försvunnit ur sikte och Lily upptäckte att hon var ensam med James.

"Låt mig gissa din favorit" sa James och log.

"Visst" muttrade Lily. James tittade runt i butiken. Han försvann några sekunder, men var snart tillbaka.

"De här är dina favoriter" sa han och visade en hand full av djupröda hallonkolor. Lily tittade förvånat på honom.

"Hur kunde du veta det." Han log bara. Sirius kom strax tillbaka med armarna fulla av godis. När James och Lily hade köpt sitt godis och de lyckats krångla sig ut ur den smockfulla affären var det på väg att bli mörkt så de letade reda på Rose, Alice och Remus och började gå tillbaks till slottet. Rose såg väldigt nöjd ut. Lily anade att det berodde på att Sirius hade lagt sin arm runt hennes midja, men hon misstänkte att det även kunde ha något att göra med det hon och Alice hade "fixat". När de kom tillbaks till uppehållsrummet fortsatte kvällen lugnt. Lily och James satt i soffan framför brasan och småbråkade, men Lily hade inte så mycket emot hans sällskap längre.

"Hur visste du vad mitt favoritgodis var?"

"Jag frågade Alice" sa James enkelt.

"Fuskare!" utbrast Lily och slog till honom med boken hon hade försökt läsa för en stund sen.

"Aj, aj" skrattade James. Något glittrade i hans ögon när han såg på henne. Hon log strålande tillbaks, men sen kom hon på sig själv och hon harklade sig och öppnade boken och försökte läsa igen. Porträtthålet öppnades och Peter klev in. Han såg lite skakig ut men i övrigt var han oskadd. Sirius berättade för honom om vadet och förtrollningen och James försökte att inte se för nöjd ut. De gick ner och åt middag i stora salen och sen satt de i uppehållsrummet en stund till. Lily hade väldigt roligt och hon märkte att när hon istället för att vara tvär och sur släppte taget gick allt så mycket lättare. Det var som om hon var en fisk som försökte simma mot strömmen, men när hon istället simmade med den var det enkelt och roligt. När de skulle gå och lägga sig på kvällen surade hon inte ens för att hon behövde dela säng med James.

"God natt, Lily."

"God natt, James."


	6. Gröna och bruna ögon

När Lily vaknade nästa morgon kände hon sig bra till mods. Upprymd på något sätt. Vissa människor är helt döda när de vaknar på morgonen. Lily var inte en sån person. Hon tittade på klockan. Den var halv åtta. En perfekt tid för att göra något drastiskt, roligt och smått elakt. Lily drog bort förhängena till James säng. Han reagerade inte. Hon drog bort förhängena till Sirius säng som stod mittemot så våldsamt hon kunde. Han reagerade inte heller. Hon hade ryckt så våldsamt att draperierna lossnade. Hon visste in vad hon skulle gör av dem så hon la dem helt enkelt på den snarkande Sirius. Hon fick en mycket bättre idé när hon var på väg mot Remus säng. Förtrollning räckte inte så långt så James rörde sig mot sängkanten när hon gick. Hon lyckades precis dra bort förhängena till Remus och Peters sängar utan att James ramlade ner. När hon hade försäkrat sig om att allt var perfekt ryckte hon till så hårt hon kunde. James ramlade ner med ett brak.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" skrek han omänskligt högt.

"Vem har blivit anfallen" skrek Sirius inifrån draperierna som han förgäves försökte ta sig loss från.

"Det var inte jag" pep Peter i sömnen och vaknade med ett ryck. Lily kunde inte låta bli att gapskratta åt deras förvirrade ansikten. Det här vadet kunde kanske bli kul trotts allt. Remus instämde i skrattet när Sirius förtvivlat försökte trassla sig loss från förhängena och ramlade ner på golvet han också. James tittade sig förvirrat runt och när han såg den skrattande Lily reste han sig snabbt upp.

"Det här ska du få betala för, din lilla…" sa han leende och sprang efter Lily som redan var på väg ner för trappan.

"Jag är snabbare än dig" retades Lily som skuttade ner för trappstegen.

"Är du inte alls!" skrattade James. Han fick tag i henne precis vid foten av trappan.

"Nu har jag dig." Han log och höll henne tätt intill sig och till hans stora förvåning stretade hon inte emot.

"Vad får jag för straff?" Hon tittade upp i hans leende bruna ögon och log. Vilka otroligt vackra ögon han hade, hon lutade sig sakta närmare och närmare honom. Deras ansikten var bara centimeter från varandra när någon busvisslade. Lily insåg plötsligt att hon bara hade det lilla nattlinnet på sig och att uppehållsrummet var fullt av folk som var på väg ner till frukosten och hon stod alldeles för nära en viss alldeles för halvnaken person. Hon backade undan och rodnade. Alla tittade på dem. Det måste ha hörts när de kom ner för trappan. Nu skulle alla tro att de var tillsammans. Det var inte särskilt mycket folk i uppehållsrummet den här morgonen, men rykten spreds snabbare än James på en kvast på Hogwarts så det skulle inte dröja länge innan hela skolan trodde att hon, Lily Evans tillsist hade gett upp. Leendet bleknade bort från hennes ansikte och hon rynkade ögonbrynen. Utan att titta på James ryckte hon sig loss och skyndade upp för trappan till deras sovsal igen. Hon passerade Sirius, Peter och Remus som var mitt uppe i ett bråk. Hon gick in i badrummet och låste om sig. Hon kunde höra James komma efter henne upp för trappan, men hon stod inte ut med att se på honom nu. Hon la sig på det kalla badrumsgolvet och blundade.

Hon erkände det tyst för sig själv. Hon föll för James Potter. Hon ville att han skulle hålla om henne. Hon ville prata med honom i timmar, månader, kanske till och med år. Hon ville att alla skulle veta att hon var hans och han var hennes. Men samtidigt inte. Hon hade sett att han hade förändrats för flera månader sen men hon hade blundat, nekat det och låtsats att han var lika egotrippad som vanligt. Hon hade inte medgett det förrän nu och hon skulle aldrig kunna säga det till någon annan. Hon var för stolt. Eller något… Hon förstod inte sig själv längre. Allt var så förvirrat och konstigt. Hon visste bara hur man var den hårda, raka, bestämda Lily som hon varit innan.

"Lily" Hon avbröts i sina tankar av James röst utanför dörren.

"Vad var det som hände? Allt verkade så perfekt tills du bara… bara stack" Hon orkade inte ha dåligt samvete, men det fick hon ändå. Perfekt hade han sagt. _Perfekt…_

"Släpp in mig Lily" Hon reste sig sakta upp och gick mot dörren. Hon sköt upp den en aning. Han stod precis utanför. En sekund mötte gröna ögon bruna, men sen tittade hon ner igen.

"Förlåt" mumlade hon tyst.

"Nej, Lily. Förlåt mig" Han tog hennes ansikte i sina händer och tittade in i hennes tårfyllda ögon. Han torkade bort tårarna med sina tummar.

"Varför gråter du?" viskade han.

"Jag vet inte" Han kysste henne inte, han försökte inte muntra upp henne med några vitsar och han försökte inte fråga vidare. Han höll bara om henne, tätt intill sig. Hon kände hur en enorm lättnad vällde över henne. Hon kanske hade vetat det hela tiden att det var så här det skulle bli. Hennes hjärna sa att det här var mycket illa, att hon borde släppa honom direkt. Men hon hade slutat tänka så mycket, hon följde sitt hjärta som skrek att det här var rätt. Det här var vad hon ville. Och det fanns ingen plats på jorden som hon hellre ville vara på. Hon struntade i vad alla andra skulle tycka, hon var otroligt lycklig, här och nu. Efter flera år känslomässigt, tio minuter i verkligheten, släppte hon honom. Tårarna rann fortfarande men hon log upp mot honom. Han log tillbaks, det lyckligaste leendet någon någonsin har haft.

"Hungrig?" frågade han. Hennes hand passade perfekt i hans.


	7. Quidditch och himmelsängar

**Jag veeeeeeeeet! Det var typ ett år sedan jag skrev ett nytt kapitel till den här senast, men nu har jag tillslut tagit tag i den och jag har flera kapitel planerade. Ni kan inte tro hur svårt det här kapitlet var att skriva, jag har skrivit om det hur många gånger som helst och nu tänkte jag att det får väl ändå duga såhär. Tack, tack, tack för alla positiva reviews. Utan dem hade jag antagligen aldrig satt igång med den här berättelsen igen!**

**Jag var tretton år när jag började skriva den här storyn och nu är jag femton, så jag skulle nog säga att min skrivarstil har utvecklats en del… Men, men, det får bli som det blir, jag tycker att det är för kul att skriva den här för att vilja lämna den. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"James, jag tror verkligen inte att det här är någon bra idé" sa Lily.

"Sluta oroa dig. Det kommer att gå toppen, jag lovar" sa James. James skulle ha sin första quidditchträning sen de slagit vad och han hade efter långa överläggningar och diskussioner lyckats övertala Lily om att hon kunde åka bredvid honom på en lånekvast. Lily tyckte inte alls om flygning och dessutom var hon var hon höjdrädd.

Deras första tre dagar tillsammans hade flugit iväg. Lily hade fått James och de andra att svära på att inte berätta för någon om dem. Särskilt Sirius och Rose tyckte att det var idiotiskt men de var allt för nöjda med att ha vunnit vadet så snabbt för att bry sig särskilt mycket. James verkade inte bry sig så mycket heller, han var alldeles för lycklig för att bekymra sig för det. Varje gång han såg på henne och hon tittade tillbaks på honom kändes det ofattbart att hon faktiskt tyckte om honom som han tyckte om henne. Dessutom var det som om dem hade en hemlighet tillsammans. Till exempel hade den vanligtvis otroligt tråkiga måndagslektionen i trollkonsthistoria blivit otroligt rolig. James och Lily hade haft två halvsovande Hufflepuff-elever emellan sig men de låg båda utbredda över sina bänkar så James och Lily kunde se varandra utan problem. Det hade börjat med att de log mot varandra, men efter en kvart hade det hela lett till en hel del överdrivna grimaser. De höll båda två på att dö av undertryckt skratt. Fast det borde ha varit ganska uppenbart att de höll på med något hade varken den sömniga klassen eller den ständigt malande Professor Binns lagt märke till någonting. När James gjorde en extra märklig min kunde Lily inte hålla sig längre. Hon reste sig upp och lyckades klämma fram att hon behövde gå på toa och skyndade sig klumpigt ut genom klassrummet. Hon hörde James säga att han också behövde gå. När dem väl hade stängt dörren till klassrummet och tagit sig ett par meter från dörren föll de ihop på golvet och skrattade så de grät. När de tillslut hade skrattat färdigt satte de sig bredvid varandra lutade mot stenväggen. De var alldeles utmattade efter allt skrattande.

"Det där var väldigt barnsligt" sa Lily och la på sin seriösaste min.

"Väldigt" sa James och så började de skratta igen. Sen hade de kysst varandra. Lily hade varit tillsammans med andra killar, men det här kändes mycket mer speciellt. Hon var nervös och det brukade hon aldrig vara. Hon hade å andra sidan aldrig kysst någon som hon faktiskt varit kär i förut. Alla hennes andra relationer verkade så meningslösa jämfört med det här. Kyssen hade avbrutits av att klocka ringde och elever kom utströmmande. Men Lily hade funderat länge efteråt på varför hon hade varit tillsammans med killar som hon inte ens hade tyckt om.

De hade kommit en kvart tidigare än resten av laget för att öva på att åka tillsammans

"Det är ingen fara, sätt dig på kvasten bara, så testar vi att åka ett varv runt planen" sa James och log strålande mot henne. Hon tog sig darrigt upp på kvasten.

"Ta min hand" sa James. Hon sträckte ut handen och hans fingrar slöt sig runt hennes. De sköt försiktigt iväg. Lily kände den friska luften brusa förbi och hennes hår fladdrade i vinden. Det var en fantastisk känsla, det vill säga tills det var dags att svänga och hon gjorde en luftkullerbytta, drog med James vars kvast fastnade i hennes hår, tappade taget om kvasten och ramlade ner på marken. Som tur var, var de bara en halvmeter från marken så de landade hyfsat mjukt.

"Oops!" sa Lily och log fåraktigt.

"Hur gick det Lily!" James rusade upp och lutade sig över henne. "Är du skadad? Vart gör det ont?" sa han oroligt.

"Det gör mest ont på min hand som du har ditt knä på om jag ska vara helt ärlig" sa Lily. James flyttade förskräckt på sig. Han tog upp hennes hand och blåste på den.

"Sluta! Det där kittlas!" skrattade Lily. James slutade blåsa och kysste hennes hand i stället.

"Om det är så det går till tror jag bestämt att jag slog mig här" sa Lily och pekade på sin mun. Hon blev förvånad över hur barnsligt de betedde sig, särskilt hon själv, och hon blev ännu mer förvånad när hon la märke till hur mycket hon faktiskt njöt av det. James skrattade och lutade sig framåt igen. Lily slöt ögonen. Snabba fotsteg kom skyndande mot dem. Hon han knappt känna hans läppar snudda vid hennes förrän de snabbt rycktes bort.

"Lily!" skrek någon. Lily öppnade ögonen precis i tid för att se Alice knuffa bort James och själv luta sig över henne.

"Lily, är du okej? Har du brutit något?" flämtade hon andfått. "Vi såg er falla där bortifrån och du rörde dig inte och James tog din puls och…"

"Jag mår fint" sa Lily lite besviket och puttade bort Alice.

"Va, men varför låg du bara kvar och James…" Alice tittade förvirrat från Lily till James. James rufsade besvärat till sitt hår och Lily satte sig upp och lade armarna i kors. Alice fick tillslut fram ett litet "o" av förståelse.

"Kan inte…fatta…hur dålig…kondis" flåsade Rose som precis lyckats ta sig upp för backen till quidditchplanen.

"Är du okej, Lily" flämtade hon.

"Jag mår fint" sa Lily irriterat. Rose tittade undrande från Lily till James när hon hörde Lilys sura tonfall.

"Vad?" sa Rose som fortfarande var andfådd efter språngmarschen.

"Inget särskilt. Vi ramlade, men ingen skadade sig, så vi försöker igen" sa James och sträckte ut handen för att hjälpa Lily upp. Hon tvekade, att ramla av kvasten igen verkade inte särskilt lockande, men när hon såg James sneda leende som hon hade börjat tycka så mycket om tog hon hans hand.

De insåg snart att det var näst intill omöjligt att flyga, sammanlänkade som de var, på två olika kvastar, så de övergick till att Lily satt bakom James på hans kvast. Lily var rädd för att resten av laget skulle tycka att hon var en börda, men James försökte gång på gång övertyga henne om att det skulle gå fint.

Det blev en väldigt lång eftermiddag och de var båda helt slut när det börjat skymma och laget begav sig tillbaka till slottet. Lily drog avsiktligt ut på ombytet så att hon och James skulle kunna gå tillbaka till slottet själva.

James höll hennes hand på vägen tillbaka till slottet som om det vore hur självklart som helst. Lily kände sig förundrad. Allting hade gått så snabbt. Det kändes som om hon ena ögonblicket hade hatat James Potter och nästa… gick hon och höll hans hand. Vad var det egentligen som hade hänt där i mellan? Hon ville egentligen inte hänga upp sig på sådana frågor, utan bara njuta av det, men det var besvärligt. Hon var så van vid att ifrågasätta och analysera att det var svårt för henne att bara låta det vara som det var.

De blev överraskade av Professor McGonagall som verkade ha väntat på dem i hallen.

"Men, där är ni ju, Potter, Evans. Jag har letat överallt efter er. Rektorn hade ju bett mig… Nåväl, följ med här nu" sa hon förvirrat. Lily tittade frågande på James, men han verkade inte veta bättre än hon vad det rörde sig om. Det verkade som om de var på väg till Gryffindortornet, men de stannade framför ett porträtt av en trollkarl med vitt skägg och en spetsig röd hatt, innan de kommit så långt.

"Lösenordet är _capricorns"_ sa Professor McGonagall och visade dem in rummet. Lily förstod plötsligt att det här var rummet som hon och James skulle bo i tills förtrollningen slutat verka. "Jag tyckte inte att ni borde ha belönats för att ha trasslat till det så för er själva och för personalen för den delen, men eftersom Professor Dumbledore själv har ordnat rummet åt er så är det ganska bekvämt" sa Professor McGonagall. Rummet var litet men otroligt hemtrevligt. Det fanns en öppen spis med två öronlappsfåtöljer framför, en bokhylla, ett badrum… och i mitten, en väldigt bred himmelsäng. Det kändes lite som om sängen borde ha fått henne att känna sig obekväm. Det hade varit den reaktion hon hade väntat sig av sig själv. Men hon kände sig häpnadsväckande lugn. Det skulle kanske ha känts konstigt att de skulle sova tillsammans om det inte hade varit så att hon var van vid det nuförtiden. Förvirringen hon hade känt tidigare började avta. Lily insåg plötsligt att James fyllde upp ett tomrum i hennes hjärta som faktiskt inte alltid hade varit tomt… Den tanken gjorde henne alltid illa till mods. Men det var inget hon ville tänka på nu. I kväll skulle hon släppa taget om alla bekymmer och funderingar.

"Jag skulle nog föreslå att ni går och lägger er med en gång. Klockan är ganska mycket" sa Professor McGonagall och sneglade på sitt armbandsur.

James väntade utanför badrummet medan Lily bytte om. Nu när hon hade tillgång till sin koffert igen hade hon valt en annan pyjamas än den Alice hade gett henne; vita pyjamas byxor i bomull och en matchande vit topp. Hennes mörkröda hår föll i mjuka vågor ner för hennes rygg. Hon borstade tänderna kastade ett öga på sin egen spegelbild. Det var nästan som om det syntes att hon mådde bra. Lily klev ut ur badrummet och hon kunde inte låta

Lily somnade med James arm som huvudkudde. Han strök henne lätt över håret och han kunde fortfarande inte låta bli att än en gång förundras över att Lily Evans faktiskt tyckte om honom.

* * *

**Ja, vem är det som har lämnat ett hål i Lilys hjärta? Jag kan ju inte låta dem vara såhär lyckliga länge till. Jag tänker introducera en ny karaktär snart och skapa lite triangeldrama. Ni kommer antagligen inte tycka om det, men elak som jag är kan jag bara inte låta bli! Hehehe. Aja, nu måste jag verkligen sova, jag ska gå upp sex imorgon bitti, kommer antagligen vara en zombie för att jag satt och skrev så här länge. God Natt!**


	8. Klockan? Shiiiit!

Hon vaknade av att solen lyste in genom fönstret. James sov djupt bredvid henne. När hon satte sig upp i sängen kände hon sig stel, som om hon hade legat stilla alldeles för länge. Långsamt klev hon upp ur sängen och sträckte på sig. Vad var klockan egentligen? Och vilken dag var det? Lily hade glömt. Hon tog upp sitt armbandsur som hon hade lämnat på nattygsbordet. Med sömndruckna ögon tittade hon slöt på urtavlan.

Shiiiiiit! Kunde klockan verkligen vara så mycket? Hon visste inte vilken veckodag det var, men hon var säker på at det inte var helg. Hon började med att försiktigt ruska på James, men han sov som en stock. Tillslut övergick hon till att skrika "Vakna!" i hans öra och han flög upp som om hon hade stuckit honom med en eldgaffel. Hon förklarade situationen för honom så snabbt hon kunde:

"Klockan… mycket… skynda!" medan hon borstade sitt hår frenetiskt; det hade en tendens att bli extremt tovigt när hon sov med det utsläppt.

De rusade genom korridorerna efter att tillslut ha lyckats byta om, borstat tänderna och listat ut att det var onsdag. Den första lektionen de skulle ha var förvandlingskonst och de hade inte en chans att hinna äta frukost innan lektionen, så de sprang genom korridorerna. Det enda som hördes var ljudet av deras fötter som slog i golvet. Det var oroväckande tyst. De såg inte några andra elever på väg till klassrummet, vilket betydde att de var sena – och inte så lite heller.

Lily smällde upp dörren till klassrummet med ganska mycket mer kraft än hon hade tänkt sig. Alla elever i klassrummet vände sig om och stirrade på dem där de stod flåsandes i dörröppningen.

"Vi…" började James. "Försov oss" avslutade Lily. Professor McGonagall höjde på ett ögonbryn och snörpte ihop munnen, men hon sa ingenting om deras sena ankomst.

"Så, som jag precis höll på att förklara då Mr Potter och Miss Evans valde att hedra oss med deras närvaro, så har rektorn beslutat att vi ska ta upp en gammal tradition i år. På julaftonskvällen kommer skolan at hålla en maskeradbal. Närmare datumet kommer alla detaljer klarläggas" Ett upphetsat sorl av prat spred sig i rummet och flera personer räckte ivrigt upp händerna. "Jag tänker inte svara på några frågor just nu. Ni får vänta tills senare." Lily och James satte sig ner i sina bänkar så tyst de kunde. Lily satt bredvid Alice.

"Så, varför kom du och James inte tillbaka till uppehållsrummet igår kväll? Vad gjorde ni hela natten?" Alice höjde på ögonbrynen och tittade menande på Lily.

"Åh, lägg av" sa Lily och slog Alice på armen med sin kopia av Avancerad Förvandlingskonst del 1, som hon precis hade plockat upp ur väskan.

"Ouch!" sa Alice och gnuggade sig på armen.

"Förlåt för att man är nyfiken."

Lily förklarade tyst för Alice vad som hade hänt kvällen innan, för att då och då (i princip när Professor McGonagall tittade åt deras håll) trolla fram ett par småfåglar. De hade jobbat med att trolla fram levande saker de senaste veckorna. Det hade varit svårt i början, men när hon väl hade fått ett grepp om det var det lätt.

Dagen flöt på utan att något speciellt hände. Lily oroade sig lite för hur folk hade reagerat när hon kom in sent tillsammans med James. Hade de förstått någonting? Som tur var hade det bara vart gryffindorelever på förvandlingskonstlektionen. Eleverna på Hogwarts var oftast vänner med de som gick i samma elevhem, så om de inte tyckte att det var tillräckligt intressant skulle de antagligen inte sprida ryktet vidare. Hon visste inte varför hon brydde sig egentligen. Djupt inne misstänkte hon att det faktiskt rörde sig om stolthet. Hon ville inte att folk skulle se henne som tjejen som gav upp. Och igen kändes det som om hennes lycka var ett misslyckande. Dessutom retade Rose, Sirius och Alice henne redan tillräckligt som det var. Hon behövde inte fler människor som skrattade åt henne.

* * *

Efter deras sista lektion, talmagi, gick de ner till stora salen för att äta middag. Rose, Alice, Sirius, Remus och Peter var redan där. Lily och James klämde sig in mellan Alice och Remus. Killarna började genast prata om quidditch. Visst såg Lily alla skolmatcher och hon visste ett par olika quidditchlag, men seriöst! Hur intressant kunde det vara att gå igenom en enda match in i minsta detalj, för tredje kvällen i rad? Rose, som var renblodig och hade hejat på samma lag sen hon var fem år gick ivrigt med i diskussionen, vilket lämnade Lily ensam med Alice. Alice hade huvudet vilande i handflatan och hon tittade drömmande bort mot andra änden av gryffindorbordet. Lily försökte se vem Alice tittade på, men Alice upptäckte henne och utbrast irriterat:

"Vad?"

"Jag har inte sagt någonting" sa Lily roat. "Jag bara undrade vem det var du tittade på" tillade hon sen. Det var ett tag sen Alice hade gjort slut med sin senaste pojkvän, Eric Spinnet. Och Lily skulle tycka att det vore ganska skönt om de kunde prata om någon annan än henne själv för omväxlings skull. Alice suckade.

"Det är Frank Longbottom. Han går i sjunde årskursen i Gryffindor. Och, jag vet inte, han är bara så snäll och fin och smart och…"

"Och?"

"Underbar" sa Alice och log lite uppgivet.

"Du borde fråga honom han vill gå till Hogsmeade tillsammans med dig" sa Lily. "Eller kanske den där maskeradbalen" la hon till eftertänksamt. Alice spärrade upp ögonen.

"Det vågar jag inte" sa hon alvarligt. Lily skrattade.

"Sen när är _du_ blyg?"

"Åh, jag vet inte. Det är bara det att han är äldre än mig och jag vet inte ens om han tycker om mig överhuvudtaget" sa hon och såg väldigt osäker ut för att var Alice.

"Hur skulle man inte kunna tycka om dig, Alice? Du är ju helt fantastisk! Men om du inte vill så behöver du inte fråga honom något så direkt. Se till att du är med honom så mycket du kan bara" sa Lily. Alice log.

"Tack, Lily."

* * *

När Lily och James gick och la sig låg de pratade flera timmar innan de tillsist somnade. Lily upptäckte att hon plötsligt avslöjade saker för James som hon aldrig hade trott att hon skulle kunna anförtro någon mer. Hon berättade saker som hon inte ens hade berättat för Alice och de kändes som om James förstod precis vad hon menade. Han förstod henne på ett sett som bara en person tidigare hade förstått henne.

* * *

**Det här kapitlet var rätt så kort och ospännande, men jag behövde få in lite stuff innan nästa, som faktiskt redan är färdigt. Reviews är det enda som krävs för att jag ska lägga upp det ;) **


	9. En verklig mardröm

Lily satt och åt frukost i stora salen tillsammans med James och de andra. Hon tittade på sitt schema och lyste upp, dagens första lektion var en dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst. Hon hade längtat hela helgen efter att berätta för professor Snigelhorn om en ny teori hon hade angående en viss trolldryck.

"Ånej" suckade James, "Vi har dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst nu på morgonen." Lily kunde inte förstå hur man kunde ogilla trolldryckskonst.

"Och med slytherinarna dessutom" sa han. Lilys goda humör rubbades en aning. Hon hade försökt att undvika Severus i flera månader nu men han ville bara inte ge sig. Hon hade ju sagt att hon inte ville ha något med honom att göra, men ibland fick hon en stickande känsla av saknad i bröstet när hon kom på sig själv med att tänka på honom. Särskilt under sommarlovet hade hon känt sig ofullständig och tom på något sätt. Som om hon hade förlorat en bror, en liten del av sig själv. Hon suckade. Nej, nu fick hon lov att skärpa sig. Det han hade gjort var oförlåtligt. Punkt slut. James hade lagt märke till hur hennes humör hade ändrats när han sa det där med slytherinarna.

"Vad är det Lils?" sa han och granskade hennes ansikte noggrant.

"Ingenting" sa Lily och ruskade på huvudet som för att skaka bort de ovälkomna tankarna.

Lily, James, Remus och Alice gick ner till fängelsehålorna tillsammans, Sirius och Rose läste inte trolldryckskonst det här året. Snigelhorn hälsade glatt på Lily och Remus och nickade åt de andra. Lily berättade om sin nya teori angående trolldrycken de arbetade med för tillfället och Snigelhorn skrockade och sa att han såg fram emot att se resultatet.

"Du har alltid dina egna idéer och tankar miss Evans, jag gillar det starkt." Lily log ett strålande leende, hon skulle gärna kunna bada i beröm av lärarna, hon älskade när hon fick känna att hon hade gjort något rätt. Snigelhorn vände sig till klassen.

"Så eftersom det är en ganska speciell sak vi ska göra idag så vill jag att ni arbetar tillsammans med någon som är på er egen nivå. Ni två" sa han och pekade på James och Alice. "Mr Lupin, du kan arbeta tillsammans med Mr Spinnet och Miss Evans du arbetar självklart tillsammans med…" Lily anade vad som skulle komma och hon suckade tungt.

"Mr Snape" sa Snigelhorn. Såklart, tänkte Lily. Snigelhorn fortsatte att para ihop elever men Lily lyssnade inte. Hon gick till en bänk långt bak i klassrummet. Hon hörde att han kom till bänken och ställde sig bredvid henne men hon tittade inte upp. Alice och James hade tagit bänken framför dem.

"Hej" sa Severus. Hon fnyste nästan lite överdrivet till svar. I vanliga fall hade han skrattat åt det och frågat varför hon var sur, men nu var det inte som i vanliga fall. Hon fick en klump i halsen, hon ville verkligen inte ha dåligt samvete men hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Det var bara sån hon var. För snäll helt enkelt.

"Lily" sa Severus mjukt. Han satte sig ner på stolen bredvid henne. Hon vände bort ansiktet men hon kunde känna hans blick ändå.

"Förlåt" viskade han. Det var som om han rev upp ett halvläkt sår i hennes hjärta så att det började blöda igen. Hon saknade honom mer än han förtjänade. Men hon tänkte inte ge vika för hans försök att bli vän med henne igen.

"Det spelar ingen roll vad du säger, jag kan inte förlåta dig" sa hon lika hårt och kallt som alltid. Hon hade verkligen blivit en bra skådespelerska. Han suckade och började ta upp sin trolldryckskonstbok ur väskan. James vände sig om och tittade på henne. Han hade nog inte hört någonting eftersom han hade pratat med Alice men han såg ändå orolig ut när han såg Lilys min. Hans varma ögon fick Lily att känna sig lite bättre till mods. Snigelhorn började lektionen och skrev upp det de behövde på tavlan. Lily försökte undvika att prata med Snape men det var svårt eftersom de båda hade starka åsikter om hur saker och ting skulle göras gällande trolldrycken. Hon var tvungen att då och då mumla "lite mindre bitar" eller "kan du hämta en mortel". Efter halva lektionen gick professor Snigelhorn runt för att titta hur det gick för dem och som vanligt överöstes Lily med beröm, men hon blev inte lika upplyft av det som vanligt.

Severus pov

Varför kunde hon inte förlåta honom? Han skulle göra vad som helst, verkligen vad som helst för att få henne tillbaka. Han försökte inte prata mer med Lily förrän i slutet av lektionen. Han såg att Lily stod och hackade gurdusrötter och han tog mod till sig igen. Lily märkte inte att Severus hade kommit upp bakom henne. Han la sin hand på hennes arm och hon hoppade till. Istället för att hacka den sista biten gurdu_s_rotskar hon sig i fingret. Lily flämtade till.

"Förlåt, förlåt…" började han. Potter hörde honom och han vände sig om.

"Vad hände Lils?" sa han och skyndade sig fram till henne. Severus tog ett steg bakåt. Hur vågade han kalla henne Lils? Severus väntade sig att Lily skulle säga åt honom men hon sa ingenting om det. Han antog att hon hade för ont i sitt finger för att bry sig.

"Sev- ähm Snape överraskade mig och jag råkade skära mig i fingret" sa Lily lugnt, hennes röst var mjuk, inte som när hon pratat tidigare under lektionen. De gladde honom att hon inte hade vant av sig med att säga hans förnamn, men det gjorde honom väldigt irriterad att hon inte verkade ha något emot att Potter la sig i.

"Vänta så ska jag fixa det åt dig" sa Potter. Han tog Lilys hand i sin, Severus var på vippen att skrika åt honom att ta bort sina äckliga händer från henne, men han stoppade sig själv i sista sekunden. Potter tog fram sin trollstav och viftade med den, såret läkte men Potter släppte inte Lilys hand. Varför drog hon inte undan den? Severus kunde inte se Lilys ansikte eftersom han stod bakom henne men Potter såg ut som om han tittade in i hennes ögon, med någon slags värme i blicken. Det kändes som om hans värsta mardrömmar hade börjat leva på riktigt. Och Lily drog fortfarande inte bort handen! Han klarade det inte länge till. Han var tvungen att göra något. Han kände hur han skakade.

"Släpp henne, Potter" Severus spottade fram namnet. Potter tittade förvånat upp som om han först nu lagt märke till att Severus var där.

"Jag släpper henne om hon ber mig om det" sa Potter, hans ansiktsutryck var lika kallt och hårt som Lilys hade varit. Lily vände sig om och tittade på honom. Hon rodnade svagt och drog loss sin hand från Potters. Han hatade ju honom så mycket redan, han behövde väl inte stjäla Lily ifrån honom också? Inte för att Lily var hans längre, men även om hon hatade honom nu så hade hans känslor inte förändrats det minsta. Han ville säga något men han visste inte vad. Han öppnade munnen men just då kom Snigelhorn. Lily slängde hastigt i gurdusrötterna så att deras trolldryck blev färdig. Snigelhorn överöste dem som vanligt med beröm men Severus lyssnade inte. Han var upptagen med att försöka kontrollera sig så att han inte kastade någon förhäxning över Potter. Egentligen var det ju inte Potter som hade förändrats. Han hade alltid varit intresserad av Lily. Något som hade gjort att Severus om möjligt hatade honom ännu mer. Men det var Lily som hade slutat titta på Potter med avsmak i blicken. Det var hon som inte drog bort sin hand. Severus försökte övertala sig själv om att de bara var vänner men det var inte så det hade sett ut. Borde han vara arg på Lily istället? Nej, det kunde han bara inte.

Han älskade ju henne.

* * *

**Oj, oj, oj! Det här kan bara leda till något ont. Nästa kapitel kommer snart. Jag tror att det blir en del korta kapitel men snabba uppdateringar framöver. Det går ännu snabbare om jag får reviews ;)**


	10. Förtrollningen bryts

Lily slängde ner sina saker i väskan. Hon var arg på sig själv. Så här var det ju inte meningen att det skulle bli. Hon hade ju inte velat att någon skulle få reda på det, men Severus skulle förstå nu att hon och James inte bara var vänner. Han kände henne för väl. Hon var faktiskt arg på James också. Han hade ju sagt att det inte spelade någon roll för honom om de berättade för någon. Och ändå hade han bara varit tvungen att hålla kvar hennes hand för jävlas med Severus. Det var bara så omoget! Lily muttrade argt medan hon gjorde rent kitteln.

"Oj, vad du verkar arg" sa Alice som kom tillbaka från ingrediensskåpet.

"Blev det något fel med trolldrycken?" frågade hon.

"Nej" muttrade Lily. Alice såg undrande ut men Lily orkade inte berätta om det nu. Hon behövde prata med James. Han stod och höll på att plocka ihop sina saker. Severus hade redan försvunnit så hon behövde i alla fall inte oroa sig för att ha honom i närheten. De var tysta på vägen ut och Lily såg till att de sackade efter de andra. När de var själva började Lily att prata.

"James, jag trodde att vi hade kommit överens om att vi inte skulle säga – eller visa – något för någon" sa hon. James sa ingenting först men sen stannade han och vände sig mot henne. Hon kunde inte riktigt tyda hans ansiktsutryck.

"Lily, jag vet att vi sa det, men jag börjar faktiskt tröttna nu. Jag förstår inte varför du vill hålla _oss_ i hemlighet. Jag skulle vilja visa upp dig för hela världen, men det verkar nästan som om du skäms för mig" sa han. Lily suckade.

"Nej, det är inte så att jag skäms för dig. Men jag trodde att jag hade förklarat varför jag inte ville berätta för någon. Jag är inte redo för det och det trodde jag faktiskt att du respekterade" sa hon.

"Men du har väl sätt hur han tittar på dig. Han är förälskad i dig, Lily. Jag måste ju… markera"

"Jamen, varför tar du inte bara en penna och skriver "tillhör James Potter" i pannan på mig då?" skrek Lily. Det hade flugit ur henne som saker så lätt gjorde när hon var arg. Hon vände sig om och började gå iväg.

"Det var inte alls så jag menade Lily, vänta!" sa han och sprang efter henne. Men Lily tänkte inte vänta. Hon skakade av ilska och hon gick så fort hon bara kunde.

"Lily, vänta!" sa James igen. Lily höll på att snubbla när hon märkte att han hade stannat och hon kunde inte gå en millimeter längre. Ursinnigt vände hon sig om och skrek,

"Ja, vad vill du?" James såg ut som om han övervägde vad han skulle säga.

"Säg det bara" sa hon. James verkade bestämma sig för att säga det han tänkte.

"Vet du vad, Evans, jag vet faktiskt inte om du är den person jag trodde att du var" sa han utan att titta på henne. Lily hörde orden men det tog en stund för innebörden att sjunka in. Ilskan rann av henne och den ersattes av förtvivlan. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Var det sant, det hon hade fruktat så länge? Var hon helt enkelt inte tillräckligt bra för honom? Kanske hade hon haft rätt hela tiden när hon trodde att hon bara var en utmaning för honom att klara av. Kanske hade han inte alls känt det hon hade känt när de var tillsammans. Hon kanske bara hade inbillat sig att han var lycklig i hennes närhet för att hon så förtvivlat önskade att det var sant. Just nu hatade hon det där bandet mellan dem mer än någonsin. Hon önskade sig så förtvivlat att hon kunde komma bort från honom. Hon ville inte att han skulle se hur sårad hon blivit när hon märkte att det egentligen bara var ett spel för honom. Hon blundade och tänkte _snälla låt förtrollningen släppa, snälla, snälla, snälla!_ Hon önskade det så innerligt att allt annat försvann. Lily blev så förvånad när hon märkte att förtrollningen hade släppt att hon glömde bort varför hon önskat det. Hade hon verkligen lyckats upphäva förtrollning med tankekraft? Hon tog ett steg utan att kraften hejdade henne. Plötsligt kom hon ihåg varför hon hade velat att förtrollningen skulle upphöra och innan James hann stoppa henne hade hon rusat bort genom korridoren.

Lily lät fötterna föra henne dit de ville utan att hon la märke till vart hon var på väg. Tillslut insåg hon att hon hade nått en återvändsgränd och hon tittade sig omkring. Hon befann sig högst uppe i astronomitornet. För en sekund blickade hon ut över landskapet som var på väg att förvandlas från sommargrönt till orangerött. Sen satte hon sig ner på golvet med benen uppdragna intill kroppen och huvudet lutat mot knäna. Vad var det som hade hänt? Hon hoppades att det bara var något som hade sluppit ur honom, men det hade inte låtit som det. Tyckte han inte om henne längre? Eller hade alltihop bara varit ett spel för honom? Ett vad som gick ut på att han skulle lyckas förföra henne på två veckor. Ett bevis på att James Potter faktiskt kunde få vilken flicka som helst på knä. Till och med henne. Lily visste inte vilket hon tyckte var värst. Att han verkligen hade trott att de passade ihop men sen insett att Lily var långt ifrån perfekt eller att han hade sett det som ett skämt från början. Lily kände hur en ensam tår rann ner för hennes kind. Det här hade hon aldrig kunnat ana ens för en vecka sen. Att hon, Lily Evans skulle sitta högst upp i astronomitornet och gråta över James Potter.

Plötsligt hörde hon steg. Det var någon som kom upp för trappan, men hon orkade verkligen inte bry sig. Hon fortsatte att gråtande stirra ner på sina ben. Det enda hon kunde göra var att hoppas på att det inte var någon slytherinelev som sen skulle berätta för hela skolan att hon suttit här uppe och gråtit. Personen kom in i rummet. Det lät inte som en flicka på stegen, kanske var det James som hade kommit för att prata med henne. Lily kände en stor varm hand på sin axel. Så det var han.

"Gå här ifrån, Potter" muttrade hon, fortfarande utan att titta upp.

"Det är inte Potter. Det är jag, Sev"

**Oj, oj! Det blir bara värre och värre! Jag har egentligen inte så mycket att säga... Men reviews gör att jag skriver snabbare! **


	11. Två personer i ett torn

**Här kommer ett superkort kapitel som jag har skrivit medan jag var hemma och var sjuk. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Severus klev upp för trappan till astronomitornet dit han sett Lily springa alldeles nyss. Han hörde ett svagt ljud av snyftningar komma ekandes nerför trappan och han skyndade på stegen. När han kom upp såg han henne sitta med benen intill kroppen och ansiktet i händerna. Hon tittade inte upp fastän hon måste ha hört honom komma.

"Gå härifrån, Potter" muttrade hon, fortfarande utan att titta upp.

"Det är inte Potter. Det är jag, Sev" Hon vände förskräckt upp ansiktet. I några sekunder såg hon bara chockad ut men tillslut lyckades hon få fram ett halvhjärtat "Gå härifrån, Snape". Rösten bröts och det verkade som om hon inte kunde hålla tillbaka gråten när hon väl hade börjat prata. Han föll genast på knä och satte sig bredvid henne. Han höll om henne och hon försökte till en början att göra motstånd men tillslut gav hon upp och föll tillbaka mot hans axel. Han fylldes av så många känslor på en och samma gång, dels medlidande för det fanns inget värre för honom än att se Lily gråta, men han var på samma gång lyckligare än på månader. Inte förrän nu hade han känt sig hel igen och han ville bara hålla henne tätt intill sig och aldrig släppa taget. Den tredje känslan var hatet som han kände för den där förbannade Potter. Severus ville riva honom i småbitar för att han hade sårat Lily på det här sättet. Han tänkte ett tag att han borde säga någonting men för ögonblicket verkade räcka med att han fanns där. Severus undrade så vad Lily skulle göra när hon hade lugnat ner sig.

Lilys pov

Lily kunde bara inte förstå varför hon föll tillbaka igen. Varför lät hon Severus hålla sina armar omkring henne? Varför sa hon inte ifrån? Hon visste svaret själv men hon försökte ändå neka det. Severus hade saknats i hennes liv sen den dagen hon hade slutat prata med honom och nu var lättnaden av att ha honom tillbaka så stor att hon inte ville släppa taget igen. Det var det som var hennes största svaghet, hon hade för lätt för att förlåta folk. Tillslut började hennes snyftningar att avta och hon kom knappt ihåg varför hon hade blivit ledsen från början. Det enda hon kunde tänka på var vad hon skulle säga till Severus nu. Lily torkade bort tårarna med baksidan av ärmen och befriade sig från Severus tröstande armar. Sen harklade hon sig och reste sig upp. Vad skulle hon säga? Han tittade frågande på henne som om han undrade samma sak. Hon vek undan från hans blick.

"Jag har några saker som jag måste göra" lyckades hon få fram och sen stormade hon ut genom dörren och nerför trappan innan han kunde hejda henne. Hon visste inte vart hon skulle ta vägen nu. De hade egentligen trollkonsthistoria nu men professor Binns skulle antagligen inte ens lägga märke till om hon var borta och hon kände inte alls för att gå dit. Hon började automatiskt gå till uppehållsrummet. När hon kom till portträtthålet var Alice precis på väg ut.

"Vart tog du vägen, Lils? Jag har letat överallt efter dig. Jag såg James för en stund sen. Han såg verkligen inte glad ut. Hur kommer det sig att ni är på olika ställen?" Hon avbröt sig när hon såg Lilys min. "Hur är det med dig egentligen?" sa hon. De gick tillbaka in i uppehållsrummet och Lily berättade om vad som hade hänt.

"Jag vet precis vad du behöver" sa Alice. "Frank är ju försteprefekt och de har ett helt ljuvligt badrum. Han berättade lösenordet för mig här om dagen. Kom så går vi upp till sovsalen och hämtar våra badgrejer" Lily tvekade en sekund.

"Lektionerna då?" sa hon.

"Vi struntar i lektionerna idag. Vi kommer snabbt ikapp senare" sa Alice och log ett varmt leende.

Flickorna spenderade många timmar i prefekternas badrum. De testade de olika kranarna och avbröt sig bara för att hämta upp lite mat från köket. Samtidigt gick två svarthåriga pojkar fram och tillbaka i varsin korridor medan de funderade på hur de skulle hantera sina känslor för en viss rödhårig flicka.


	12. Prata med honom!

Tankarna virvlade runt i hans huvud. Hon hade försvunnit ner för trappan innan han ens hade hunnit blinka. Severus stod som fastfrusen i flera minuter innan han tillslut ruskade på sig och långsamt gick ner för trappan. Han gick fram och tillbaka i en korridor medan han försökte samla tankarna. Vad tänkte hon om honom nu? Var de vänner igen? Varför hade hon försvunnit så snabbt? Och framför allt, vad skulle han göra nu?

Efter att ha vandrat runt i slottet i nästan en timme hade han bestämt sig. Det fanns bara en sak han kunde göra.

Lily mådde bättre efter timmarna i badrummet, men hon förföljdes hela tiden av ovälkomna tankar på allt som hade gått fel. Hon kom på sig själv med att ta vägen till rummet där de hade bot tillsammans eller tänka att det där måste hon berätta för James, bara för att inse att saker inte var som förut längre. Hon tillbringade mycket av sin tid tillsammans med Alice nuförtiden och hennes nya pojkvän, Frank. Visst gladde sig Lily åt Alices lycka, men det var svårt att se söta, lilla Alice och blyga, långa Frank som passade så bra ihop, när hon själv kände det som att allt som hennes liv handlade om nu hade rasat ihop.

Även Rose befann sig i ett dilemma. Hon och Sirius hade umgåtts nästan hela tiden nu och Lily förstod att Rose var sliten mellan Sirius och henne själv. Lily kunde inte klandra henne för att hon oftast valde Sirius. Att Rose var förälskad var inte svårt att se. Men Lily var orolig för henne. Sirius var inte känd för att vara bra på mer fasta förhållanden. Det var allmänt känt att Sirius hade varit tillsammans med de flesta av de kvinnliga eleverna på Hogwarts men ingenting hade varat längre än en vecka. Lily fruktade att Rose skulle ha väldigt svårt att hämta sig om Sirius dumpade henne och eftersom det skulle hända förr eller senare, trodde Lily att det bästa vore om deras relation kunde avslutas innan den ens hade börjat. Men hur skulle Lily kunna förklara det här för en förälskad Rose? Rose skulle antagligen vilja mörda henne om hon försökte. Och hon själv var inte världens bästa exempel när det gällde kärlek nuförtiden.

Eftersom Lily inte stod ut med att spendera längre stunder med de nykära Frank och Alice, var hon ensam ganska mycket, oftast i biblioteket. Hon tog tag i sina studier igen. De hade hamnat lite i skymundan när hon hade börjat vara med James. Hon använde skolarbetet som distraktion för allt obehagligt hon inte ville tänka på. Det var lätt att distrahera sig själv med skolarbete; det här året var precis lika stressigt som det förra, om inte värre.

Det fanns ännu en sak som låg och gnagde i skallen på Lily; Severus. Hon hade märkt att han hade försökt fånga hennes blick flera gånger under lektionerna och på lunchen och hon hade börjat undvika honom. Det var tydligt att han ville prata med henne. Det handlade antagligen om hennes plötsliga försvinnande den där förmiddagen i astronomitornet, men Lily gjorde allt hon kunde för att inte ge honom en chans. En morgon hörde hon dock Severus ropa på henne i korridoren och hon hade ingen chans att fly undan.

"Lily!" hörde hon en röst ropa bakom henne. _Ånej_, suckade hon. Hon sprang genom en korridor och hon var sen till lektionen i förvandlingskonst igen.

"Jag kan inte prata med dig just nu, Sev. Jag är sen" sa Lily utan att titta på honom. Hon svängde in på en genväg som snabbare skulle ta henne till femte våningen, men Severus hann ifatt henne och började gå framför henne.

"Jag är också sen, Lily, men det här är mycket viktigare" Han ställde sig i dörröppningen så att hon inte kunde komma förbi. Hon överlade med sig själv om vilka möjligheter hon hade att ta sig förbi och kom fram till att det enda hon kunde göra var att lyssna på vad han ville säga. Hon suckade, la armarna i kors och sa:

"Ja?" Han log en aning när han såg att hon hade gett upp. Lily hade lust att smälla till honom för att sudda bort det där flinet, men som så ofta när hon fick såna impulser så försökte hon motstå frestelsen. Den här gången lyckades hon.

"Jag har saknat dig. Och jag vet att du har saknat mig också…" Lily öppnade munnen för att protestera.

"Säg inte emot" sa han innan hon han säga någonting. Lily undrade vad det här nya självförtroendet kom ifrån.

"Jag var en idiot, men jag är förändrad nu. Jag har insett att det finns något som är mycket viktigare än allt det andra. Du" Hon kunde inte titta på honom längre. Av någon anledning kände hon sig generad av den här nya rättframma stilen Severus körde på. Det var så inte likt honom.

"Jag vill bara vara med dig, Lily. Jag gör vad som helst för dig" sa han. Lily la plötsligt märke till att en av hennes naglar var lite sliten i kanten. Hon blev väldigt upptagen med att stirra på den. Det var verkligen olikt Severus att prata om sina känslor så här öppet. Hon visste att han väntade på ett svar, men hon kände sig torr i halsen.

"Just nu är det bästa du kan göra för mig att låta mig komma till min lektion" Hon försökte svara lika säkert och snabbt som annars, men orden trasslade ihop sig i munnen och hon lät lite osäker. Severus flyttade på sig så att hon kunde komma förbi. Det verkade inte som om han hade lagt märke till någon osäkerhet i hennes röst, men det var ju svårt att veta. Lily började springa längs korridoren och blev oerhört irriterad när hon la märke till att Severus sprang efter henne. Hon stannade och vände sig om.

"Du behöver inte följa efter mig" sa hon. "Vi har pratat färdigt"

"Vi ska till samma lektion, Lily" svarade han och tittade nyfiket på henne. Lily antog att han inte var van vid att se henne så här förvirrad.

"Ja, juste" sa hon och rodnade svagt.

De rusade genom korridorerna så snabbt de kunde, men Lily visste att det inte tjänade någonting till. Och mycket riktigt så gav Professor McGonnagal dem straffkommendering. Varje kväll den veckan. Lily suckade tungt. Det var inte bra alls att hon skulle bli tvungen att spendera så mycket tid med Severus. Hon kunde inte förstå vad det var för något som gjorde henne generad när hon var tillsammans med honom nuförtiden. Det var antagligen minnet av den pinsamma stunden efter att han tröstat henne uppe i astronomitornet. Ja, så måste det vara. Hon hade svårt att koncentrera sig på lektionen.

Lily försökte tänka så lite som möjligt på James. Men senare de dagen hände det som fick hennes uppbyggda fasad att spricka. Lily satt och petade i sin mat under en lunchtimme. Hon hörde ett kvittrande skratt från någon som just klivit in i stora salen och hon tittade upp. Där stod James tillsammans med en blond, söt ravenclawelev som skrattade åt något han just hade sagt. Lily tappade gaffeln hon höll i handen och den föll klirrande ner på tallriken. James blick mötte hennes en sekund. Det fanns ingenting att läsa i hans ögon. Hans ansiktsuttryck var platt och tomt. Alice hade lagt märke till vad som hänt och hon reste sig upp, mimade ett snabbt "förklarar senare" till Frank och drog med Lily ut ur stora salen. De hittade ett tomt klassrum och Lily satte sig ner på en bänk och stirrade ut i luften. Alice kramade henne.

"Jag, vet inte vad jag ska göra, Alice. Jag…" hon tvekade. "Jag tror att jag älskar honom" fick hon fram.

"Du måste prata med honom, Lily" sa Alice. Hennes tonfall var gravallvarligt.

"Det är inte alls säkert att det är som det såg ut. Dra inga förhastade slutsatser innan du är säker på hur det verkligen är" Lily hörde logiken i det Alice sa, men det kändes så svårt. Hur skulle hon kunna gå fram och prata med honom? Alice såg att Lily redan hade gett upp innan hon ens hade försökt och Alice ruskade henne försiktigt.

"Titta på mig, Lily. Om du verkligen älskar honom måste du prata med honom. Det är det enda sättet. Om jag ska vara helt ärlig verkar allt det här bara vara ett enda stort missförstånd" Lily tittade tvivlande på Alice.

"Ett missförstånd?"

"Ja" sa Alice och ryckte på axlarna. "du blev arg och han blev arg, men egentligen tycker ni om varandra. Så enkelt är det" Lily visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Alice verkade inte förstå alls. Det var mycket mer komplicerat än så. Eller var det det? Hon skulle i alla fall följa Alices råd och prata med honom. Det kunde väl knappast få henne att må sämre än hon redan gjorde.

Hon hade planerat att prata med honom direkt efter deras sista lektion även om det kändes väldigt motigt. Alice hade stöttat och pressat henne om vart annat och tillslut hade Lily bestämt sig för att bara göra det. Hon plockade ihop sina böcker efter sista lektionen då hon kom på det. Hon slog sig för pannan och stönade. Straffkommenderingen med Severus. Varför, varför, varför? Nu när hon hade tagit mod till sig var hon tvungen att i stället hantera sin relation med Severus medan de rengjorde förvandlingskonstklassrummet på mugglarvis.

Det här var inte bra alls.

* * *

**Det blev inget riktigt bra avslut på det här kapitlet, men det var så länge sen jag la upp de förra, så jag kände att det fick duga. Jag har Final Exams (läskiga amerikanska high school prov) den här veckan och nästa vecka åker jag till Antigua i Karibien så den kan nog dröja två veckor till nästa kapitel. Jag hoppas att ni inte blir allt för otåliga!**


	13. En destruktiv relation

**Som vanligt: förlåt för att jag är så seg på att uppdatera, mitt fanfiction konto har haft seriösa problem. Jag har inte kunnat lägga upp någonting överhuvudtaget på en månad. Jag vet inte hur, men det har löst sig nu så det ska gå bättre att lägga upp kapitel i framtiden. Nu har jag i alla fall uppdaterat alla mina historier den här helgen. Det är nästan helt otroligt med tanke på hur mycket skolarbete jag har. Det här kapitlet va väldigt svårt att skriva, men nu är jag av med det. _Puh! _Läs gärna min historia som heter _Vi vet det båda två_ också. Jag kommer antagligen skriva mer på den just nu, men jag är fast besluten om att bli färdig med den här också, sakta men säkert. Jag har resten av handlingen planerad, så nu gäller ****det** bara att skriva ner det.

_Straffkommenderingen._ Hon suckade, släpade sig upp till förvandlingskonstklassrummet och slog upp dörren. Professor McGonagall hade inte kommit än men Severus satt på en av bänkarna.

"Hej, Lily!" Severus sken upp när hon klev in i rummet. Hon var verkligen på dåligt humör, men hon kunde inte låta bli att svara något. Han såg så genuint glad ut över att se henne. Som ett litet barn på julafton.

"Hej…Sev." Det spelade väl ingen roll vad hon kallade honom, det kunde väl inte vara så farligt att kalla honom Sev, eller hur? Hans ansikte sprack upp i ett brett leende när hon tilltalade honom med smeknamnet hon brukat använda förr. Hans barnsliga leende var oemotståndligt. Hon log lite snett tillbaka. _Herre gud, Lily! VAD I HELVETE ÄR DET DU HÅLLER PÅ MED? Han är inte förlåten. Sluta bete dig som om ni är vänner! _Började en röst i hennes huvud plötsligt skrika. Men det var ju så svårt. Det var så otroligt lätt att göra honom glad. Hon behövde bara le för att han skulle gå på moln resten av dagen. Det var nästan som en tröst att det fortfarande fanns någon som uppskattade henne så mycket, det fanns i alla fall en person som blev salig över att hon ens gick in i samma rum. Det var ingen som skulle dö av att hon njöt lite av den uppskattningen. Det kunde hon väl ändå förtjäna?

Professor McGonagall klev in i rummet och tittade bistert på dem.

"Den här veckan vill jag att ni putsar alla pokaler i troférummet – för hand. Allt ni behöver finns i skrubben där borta", sa hon och pekade. "Ni kan gå ner dit nu med en gång och resten av dagarna kan ni gå ner dit direkt." Lily nickade trött och suckade.

Hon lyckades låta bli att prata med honom i en timme. Hon satt dystert på golvet och putsade en pokal då hennes tankar vandrade tillbaka mot det hon hade sett i stora salen vid lunchen och hon kunde plötsligt inte hålla tårarna tillbaka. Pokalen hon höll i handen föll klirrande i golvet då hon kände en hand på sin axel. Ljudet av metall mot sten ekade högt genom rummet. Direkt var han där bredvid henne. Hans tröstande armar slöt sig om henne och hon försökte protestera.

"Nej, Sev… Det är okej… Jag klarar mig", lyckades hon få fram mellan snyftningarna. Han struntade såklart i vad hon sa och tryckte henne istället närmare intill sig. Tillslut gav hon upp och lutade sig gråtandes mot hans axel. Hon kunde inte sluta. Han strök henne över håret och ryggen och drog upp henne så att hon satt i hans knä istället för på det kalla, hårda stengolvet. Nu var det hon som var ett litet barn som behövde tröst. Det var så skönt att bara vara i någons famn och bli omhändertagen, att slippa vara stark och duktig och uthållig.

Hon berättade om allt som hade hänt mellan henne och James, om det idiotiska vadet, förtrollningen, och allt det andra. Efter att hon hade berättat om vad som hade hänt när det hade tagit slut mellan dem, sa Severus tillslut någonting.

"Jag ska döda honom." Han sa det alldeles lugnt och samlat och det var hans tonfall som skrämde Lily mer än någonting annat. Det lät som om han verkligen menade det. Hon satte sig förskräckt upp.

"Nej, Sev! Nej, snälla, det var mitt fel, inte hans. Jag vill inte att du ska… Du får inte…"

"Jag tror nog att jag bestämmer själv vad jag får och inte får." Hans röst var bitter och han tittade inte längre på henne. Vart hade det där barsliga leendet tagit vägen? Lily tog tag i hans hand.

"Jag behöver dig här hos mig. Jag behöver dig, Sev. Lämna mig inte…" Hans ansiktsuttryck mjuknade och han tittade på henne igen. Vad var det hon höll på med? _Lily din idiot! Fall inte tillbaka nu! _Hon hade tagit sig ur det här mönstret, mönstret som gick ut på att han gjorde henne illa och hon förlät honom om och om igen. Hon kände sig så misslyckad.

"Jag ska inte lämna dig, Lils. Jag finns här för dig", sa han och höll om henne igen. Hon lutade sig trött mot hans axel. Kanske var han förändrad, kanske skulle det gå bättre den här gången. Hon föll handlöst tillbaka mot honom igen. Som hon alltid gjorde. Han strök henne över håret igen och hon blundade. Det spelade tydligen ingen roll hur mycket hon än försökte stå emot. Han lyckades alltid ta sig tillbaka in i hennes liv igen.


	14. Skratteffekten

**Tillslut ett nytt kapitel! Jag ska sluta lova att jag ska uppdatera oftare för jag lyckas aldrig. Men jag **_**har**_** faktiskt redan börjat skriva nästa kapitel, så det **_**borde **_**i alla fall inte dröja så länge som det brukar. Det här kapitlet tror jag att ni kommer att gilla, även fast det som vanligt är rätt så kort. Enjoy!**

Lily hade tillslut gett upp. Hon klarade inte av att avfärda Severus nu när hon varken hade James eller sina vänner där för att stötta henne. Alice var upptagen med Frank och Rose med Sirius (hur Lily än hade försökt hade det varit omöjligt att hålla Rose borta från honom).

Hon spenderade ganska mycket tid med Severus, fast hon försökte gömma det från sina vänner. Alice skulle bli arg och besviken på henne om hon fick reda på att Lily umgicks med Severus igen. Alice hade alltid varit helt emot deras relation. Lily hade brukat tycka att det var löjligt, men sen hade det ju också visat sig att Sev inte gick att lita på. När det verkligen gällde så hade han alltid valt den mörka sidan, men det var annorlunda nu. Han var annorlunda. Severus var otroligt snäll mot henne och det var så lätt att prata med honom. Det var precis som när de var små igen och Severus inte hade haft den där mörka sidan av sin personlighet. Lily började nästan tro att han verkligen hade förändrats helt. De träffades oftast i biblioteket och pratade och hjälpte varandra med läxorna. Det var så enkelt att Lily nästan glömde bort att det någonsin hade varit ovänner.

Trots sin återfunna vänskap med Severus fanns det fortfarande något som låg och gnagde i hennes medvetande: hennes planerade samtal med James som aldrig hade blivit av. Det hade gått en vecka sen hon hade planerat att prata med honom och hon fortsatte att skjuta upp det. På torsdagsmorgonen bestämde hon sig för att göra det efter middagen samma kväll. Hon hade inte sagt något om det till Severus. Han skulle ha försökt stoppa henne. Lily förstod inte varför Severus ogillade hennes och James relation så mycket. Visst hade de alltid varit fiender, men det var mer än så. Det var något som gjorde att Severus fick en rentav mordisk glimt i ögonen när någon nämnde James namn. Så hade det ändå inte varit förut.

Alice däremot uppmuntrade Lily så fort hon fick chansen. _Kom igen nu! Du är ju en Gryffindor för i helvete! Sluta fega ur._ Honupprepade Alice ord i huvudet då hon kom på sig själv med att skjuta upp samtalet ännu en gång.

Lily behövde aldrig söka upp James efter middagen den kvällen. Hon stötte bokstavligen ihop med honom i korridoren på lunchrasten, då hon var på väg till sin sovsal för att hämta en förvandlingskonstbok. De kom från varsitt håll runt ett hörn och krockade med varandra. Lily hade varit uppfylld med tankar och hon hade inte tittat ordentligt då hon gick runt hörnet.

"Se dig för, din-" började hon, men avbröt sig själv när hon såg vem det var hon hade stött ihop med. "Åh, det är du…" James såg trött och allvarlig ut.

"Jag skulle vilja prata med dig," sa han och tittade på henne med en väldigt seriös min, som såg helt malplacé ut på hans annars så glada och lättsamma ansikte. Lily kände sig med ens iskall inombords. Vad kunde det vara som gjorde James Potter gravallvarlig? Hon nickade stelt.

"Jag har velat prata med dig också," sa hon. Han nickade mot ett tomt klassrum och de gick in. Han stängde dörren efter dem och tittade bekymrat på henne.

"Du först," sa Lily. Han rufsade till håret som om han inte riktigt visste hur han skulle börja. Tillslut öppnade han munnen.

"Dina vänner kanske är upptagna och oobservanta, Lily, men det är inte jag. Jag vet att du har börjat umgås med _honom_ igen." Lily visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Det här var inte alls vad hon hade väntat sig.

"Jag vet vad han har gjort mot dig och jag vill inte att du ska vara med honom," fortsatte James. _Hur vågade han?,_ tänkte Lily argt. Hur kunde han låta bli att prata med henne i veckor och sen komma här och försöka bestämma vad hon skulle göra? Hon var fullt kapabel att ta hand om sig själv.

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om," sa Lily kallt.

"Snälla Lily, gör inte det här svårare än vad det är." James drog frustrerat handen genom håret igen.

"Det är du som gör det här svårt, James! Severus har aldrig gjort mig illa på något sätt." Det kanske var en lögn, men hon var för arg för att bry sig. James började irriterat gå fram och tillbaka i rummet.

"Ljug inte för mig, Lily! Jag har sett det. Och även om han inte skadar dig nu, är det inte säkert-"

"Vad är inte säkert?" sa Lily. "Du borde faktiskt lära dig att lita på folk!" James fnyste.

"_Du _borde lära dig att undvika folk som gör dig illa!"

"Du förstår ju ingenting!"

"Nej, Lily! _Du_ förstår ingenting. Du lyssnar ju inte ens på vad jag säger!"

"Det är _du _som inte lyssnar, din jävla idiot!"

"Du kan vara en jävla idiot!"

"Du kan vara en… en kloakstinkande hög med doxyförgiftad ruttnande hippogriffavföring! …" En lång tystnad följde Lilys ord. _Herre gud! Vad var det där?,_ tänkte Lily. Hon hade verkligen inte tänkt säga något sånt. Först såg James bara chockad ut, men sen började det rycka i hans mungipor.

"Vad i helvete var det där?" sa han och började skratta. Lily täckte generat för ansiktet med ena handen.

"Jag har ingen aning om vart det där kom ifrån," sa hon bedrövat, men då hon tittade upp på James igen kunde hon inte låta bli att börja, fnittra hon också. Plötsligt kom hon ihåg hur mycket hon hade saknat det här. Hon och James kunde skratta åt vad som helst tillsammans. Det var så märkligt. Räckte det att säga en riktigt fånig förolämpning, som de skrattade åt, och sen var allt som förut? …Kanske, om det var som Alice sa. Om det verkligen var så att de hade blivit osams utan någon vettig anledning. Hur som helst hade hon redan glömt vad de bråkat om. Det verkade helt oväsentligt nu, fast det hade gjort henne så upprörd ett par minuter tidigare.

"Jag hade egentligen inte tänkt börja bråka med dig, sa James. "Det var liksom meningen att vi skulle bli sams. Jag har varit en riktig idiot och jag ville ställa allt till rätta igen, men det kom ut fel."

"Den där blonda Ravenclaw-tjejen då?" sa Lily förvånat.

"Äsch, det är ju dig jag vill ha." James tittade förläget ner på sina händer. Lily kände att hon rodnade.

"Förresten föredrar jag rött hår," sa han och tittade på henne igen. Hon log svagt. Han log tillbaka och tog några steg närmare henne. Han svepte långsamt bort en hårslinga från hennes ansikte och lät sen handen stanna på hennes kind. Hon suckade och blundade. Hon hade saknat hans händer, känslan av hans hud mot hennes, hans mjuka läppar och hans varma skratt. Det här var ju rätt. Hur ologiskt det än verkade, så passade de ihop. Till och med när de försökte bråka med varandra slutade det med att de blev sams istället.

"Får jag kyssa dig," viskade han. Hon öppnade ögon och stirrade in i hans varma hasselnötsbruna ögon. Det var en så vacker färg att hon nästan glömde bort att han hade ställt henne en fråga. Det kändes som om flera minuter gick. Tillslut kom hon ihåg att han väntade på ett svar. Hon log.

"Jag trodde aldrig du skulle fråga"


	15. Läppar mot läppar, metall mot metall

**Ni trodde att den här historien var slut? Nej, jag har faktiskt fortfarande några kapitel kvar att skriva. Det går med snigelfart, men en dag kommer jag att skriva sista kapitlet på den här storyn, och jag tänker inte ge upp. Men jag tänker definitivt sluta lova att jag ska uppdatera snabbt. Det kommer aldrig att hända, om jag känner mig själv rätt. Trots att jag skriver så sällan fortsätter ni att skicka reviews! Tack, tack, tack, jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra utan er!**

"Sev…" Lily bet sig i läppen. Hur skulle hon kunna berätta för honom. Han tittade frågande på henne. De satt längst in i biblioteket vid avdelning för trolldryckskonst där de alltid brukade träffas.

"Jag måste berätta någonting," sa hon och tittade besvärat på sina händer.

"Fortsätt"

"James och jag är… Vi är tillsammans igen," sa hon tillslut. Hon väntade sig nästan ett vredesutbrott från honom, men han bara suckade tungt och verkade falla ihop i stolen.

"Jag visste att det skulle hända förr eller senare. Fan," muttrade han och stirrade ner i bordet. Några sekunder förflöt under tystnad.

"Får jag fråga en sak," sa Lily sen. Severus fortsatte att olyckligt stirra ner i bordet. Hon fortsatte utan att vänta på svar. "Varför vill du att jag inte ska vara tillsammans med James?" Han vände upp ansiktet och stirrade storögt på henne.

"Menar du verkligen att du inte har förstått det?" Severus ton var bitter. Han skrattade glädjelöst. Lily var förvirrad. Vad var det han menade egentligen?

"Alla dessa år… Och jag som trodde att det var helt uppenbart." Lily var inte van vid att känna sig så här dum. Vad var det som Severus tyckte var så uppenbart som hon hade missat?

"Vad är det som är uppenbart?" Severus såg ut som han tänkte säga någonting, men sen verkade han ändra sig. Han skakade istället på huvudet och reste sig upp.

"Glöm det. Jag har några saker som jag måste göra." Han hade plockat ihop sina saker och försvunnit innan hon hann säga något mer. Lily satt förvirrat kvar i några minuter innan hon också plockade ihop sina saker och gick. Det här samtalet hade verkligen inte gått som hon hade väntat sig. Det var något som Severus inte berättade för henne och Lily kände sig verkligen färdig med otydligheter i sitt liv. När hon gick genom korridoren till middagen kom hon fram till en sak; nu skulle det vara slut med lögner. Hon skulle sluta ljuga för sig själv och alla andra.

När Lily kom till matsalen såg hon James sitta vid gryffindorbordet. När han fick syn på henne log han brett och vinkade diskret. Lily skyndade leendes fram till honom och satte sig bredvid honom på bänken. Han lutade sig fram mot Lily som för att kyssa henne, men kom på sig själv, skrattade besvärat och tittade ner i bordet i stället.

"Jag glömde nästan: inga offentliga uppvisningar av tillgivenhet." Han sa det lättsamt, men Lily la märke till en underliggande ton av bitterhet i hans röst. Hon funderade ett ögonblick, sen bestämde hon sig för att det var nu eller aldrig.

"Vet du vad?" sa Lily och ställde sig upp. "Det är något jag skulle vilja göra." James tittade förvånat på henne när hon tog tag i hans hand och drog upp honom så att han också stod upp. Hon kände hur hennes hjärta slog snabbare och snabbare och hur James såg mer och mer frågande ut ju fler sekunder som förflöt. Hon visste inte vart hon fick modet ifrån men tillslut höjde hon handen och la den på hans kind. Hennes hjärta slog så snabbt att hon inte visste hur hon skulle hantera det. James ögon spärrades upp av förvåning då hon ställde sig på tå och kysste honom. Det kändes nästan som om det här var deras första kyss, hon var lika nervös som då. Det tog några sekunder innan han besvarade kyssen, men när han väl förstod vad det var frågan om kysste han henne som aldrig förut. Hans händer, hans doft, hans läppar var överallt på samma gång. Hon kände samma berusande känsla som alltid, men den var starkare nu, den tog över och fick henne att glömma bort vem hon var. Under de första sekunderarna fortsatte sorlet av röster runt omkring dem som vanligt, men sen blev stora salen gradvis tystare och tystare. Hon antog att alla stirrade på dem. Hon antog att de trodde att "hon tillslut hade gett vika för hans enfaldiga försök att få henne att falla för honom". Hon antog att hon inte brydde sig ett dugg längre. Det var så mycket tystare i stora salen nu än det någonsin hade varit tidigare. Alla hade hört hur James hade frågat ut henne varje dag sen deras tredje år, och alla hade hört henne säga nej, varje gång. Eleverna på Hogwarts hade varit övertygade om att James försök var hopplösa. Inte undra på att de stirrade nu. Tystnaden bröts av ett skarpt klingande ljud. Metall mot metall. Lily kände igen det där ljudet. Hon upplevde ett ögonblick av déjà vu: Hon såg sig själv sitta vid gryffindorbordet ett par veckor tidigare. James kom in tillsammans med en blond hufflepuff elev. Lilys gaffel föll ner på tallriken med ett skarpt klingande ljud. Hon såg den hon älskade med någon annan… Plötsligt förstod hon. Severus. Hon hade ingen aning om hur, men hon visste att det var han som hade tappat gaffeln. Ljudet var som en väckningssignal. "Alla dessa år… Och jag som trodde att det var helt uppenbart." Nu förstod hon vad de orden betydde... Severus. Var. Kär. I. Henne. Och hade antagligen varit det i flera år. Det kunde inte vara sant! Hon hade inga bevis, men nu när hon tänkte på det föll alla pusselbitar på plats. Hans överbeskyddande sätt, hans avsky för James, det där leendet som bara riktades mot henne och ingen annan… Det var ju uppenbart. James hade haft rätt. Det var bara Lily som hade valt att inte se tecknen och låtsas som ingenting.

Lily återvände till verkligheten när James tillslut bröt loss. En del busvisslade och applåderade och några enstaka buanden hördes från slytherinbordet. Några personer ropade ut kommentarer. Om de var bra eller dåliga uppfattade inte Lily, hon var alldeles för upptagen av sina egna tankar. Efter någon minut hade rummet återgått till sitt vanliga sorl av röster och Lily insåg att hon fortfarande stod och stirrade på James.

"Wow, det där var…" började han, men det verkade som om han hade tappat tråden för han avslutade aldrig meningen. Hon kunde inte göra något annat än att hålla med.

"Wow," ekade hon. Det kändes som om hon just hade åkt en berg-och-dal-bana. När de satte sig ner igen kramade Alice henne.

"Du är så modig Lily! Jag är stolt över dig." Lily kände inte att hon förtjänade berömmet. Hon borde gjort det där för länge sen. Vad hade hon varit rädd för egentligen? Visst hade folk kommenterat och busvisslat, men det var ingenting hon inte kunde hantera. I alla fall inte med James vid hennes sida. Kanske hade hon bara varit rädd för en persons reaktion… Hon hade ännu inte vågat titta bort mot Slytherinbordet. Sirius pratade högt och ljudligt någonstans i hennes närhet, men hon lyssnade inte. Lily stålsatte sig för att se Severus reaktion. Hon hatade att såra folk, och vad hon än gjorde så sårade hon alltid en av dem. Hon sneglade försiktigt upp mot Slytherinbordet och hann precis se hur en svarthårig pojke försvann ut genom dörren och upp för en trappa. Lily suckade. Hon skulle försöka reparera skadan senare, om det gick överhuvudtaget. Nu behövde hon rikta sin uppmärksamhet mot James istället. Han log mot henne och höll hennes hand och hon lyckades faktiskt le ett uppriktigt leende. När hon sårade en av dem lyckades hon i alla fall göra den andra lycklig.

**Reviews är alltid väldigt uppskattade! Utan dem hade jag aldrig kommit så här långt.**


End file.
